Recuérdame
by VGlow
Summary: "No me olvides" Le pidió ella incontables veces mediante cartas. "No lo haré" le prometió él. Sin embargo las promesas se rompen. Él dejó de escribir sin motivo alguno y a ella le rompió el corazón, ahora ella ha dejado de llorarle y él no ha podido olvidarle. La vida ha querido que se crucen de nuevo por lo que Ron y Hermione descubren que hay sentimientos inolvidables.
1. Cartas

**1. Las cartas **

**SEPTIEMBRE**

**París, Francia, Sábado 11 de septiembre de 1999.**

Querido Ron.

Discúlpame por no haberte escrito antes, me ha costado un poco llegar y aclimatarme a este cambio tan grande. Las clases han iniciado hace unos cuantos días en Agathon, no sabes lo mucho que me emociona poder ser parte de tan prestigioso colegio e iniciar mi formación en Leyes mágicas. Me entusiasma la idea de poder colaborar en la comunidad. Las clases son estupendas, solo quisiera tener un giratiempo para poder tomar más asignaturas. Los maestros están muy bien preparados y es fascinante poder escuchar todo lo que tienen para decir. Hay tanto por a pender y tan poco tiempo.

El departamento donde estoy viendo es pequeño pero bastante acogedor, sin embargo es un poco solitario, aún no he hecho muchos amigos más que unas cuantas compañeras con las que comparto clases, son un poco escandalosas y algo exasperantes pero son buenas personas, creo que a Ginny le agradarían.

París es realmente tan bello como lo describieron Bill y Fleur quienes por cierto me visitarán la semana que viene para mostrarme la ciudad. A pesar de que todo es maravilloso no puedo dejar de desear que estos tres años pasen volando para poder regresar a Inglaterra junto a ti. Te extraño. Cuéntame de ti y a cerca de como te está yendo en la academia de aurores. Escríbeme pronto y prométeme que vendrás un día de estos a visitarme.

No me olvides. Te amo.

Hermione.

**Londres, Inglaterra. Domingo 12 de septiembre de 1999.**

Querida Hermione.

Las cosas por aquí van geniales, aún no puedo creer que me hayas convencido para seguir los estudios pero a pesar de eso ésta es una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado y todo gracias a ti. Harry y yo estamos en las mismas clases por lo que nos vemos muy seguido, bueno, en realidad no vemos todo el día ya que hemos rentado un departamento en Londres, bastante cerca del ministerio y de callejón Diagon así que me queda perfecto. He empezado a ayudar a George en la tienda, había estado bastante decaído y aunque tenía personas que le ayudase se las había estado viendo difícil para poder llevarlo todo él solo, a pesar de todo las ventas están excelente, van tan bien que incluso mencionó que quiere abrir una segunda sucursal ¿No es fantástico?. Me alegra escuchar que te está yendo bien en París pero eso no evita que aún siga un poco enojado por tu partida pero lo entiendo, sé que quieres prepararte mejor y esta oportunidad es muy buena para ti, aunque yo sigo creyendo que es tiempo innecesario, tu ya eres la bruja más brillante que existe. Te extraño y espero ansioso que el tiempo pase para verte. Tu tampoco me olvides.

Te ama Ron.

**París, Francia. Viernes 17 de Septiembre de 1999 **

Querido Ron

¿Cómo estás? Me alegró leer en tu última carta que te has unido a George en la tienda, me parece fantástico, de esa manera él no se sentirá tan solo de ahora en adelante, y sin ofender cariño, pero así podrás adquirir un poco más de responsabilidad. Por aquí todo tranquilo, las clases son fantásticas, me alegra mucho haber tomado la decisión de seguir mi formación aquí. Le he comentado a mi asesora académica a cerca de P.E.D.D.O y le encantó la idea, quiere que establezca el proyecto para poder presentarlo ante el ministerio de magia ¡¿Puedes Creer eso?!. Lo presentaré en enero y si lo aprueban empezaré a trabajar de la mano del ministerio de Magia Francés para poder llevarlo a cabo y más adelante poder aplicarlo en Inglaterra. ¡Estoy muy emocionada! después de eso no creo que haya sucedido nada importante. Me he escrito con Ginny y me comentó que una reclutadora de las Hollyhead Harpyes ha ido a verla y quiere hacerle una prueba en unas semanas ya que están interesadas a que se una al equipo, me alegro mucho por ella, esto es algo que le vendrá fantástico. Salúdame a tu familia y a Harry. Espero tu pronta respuesta, te extraño. No me olvides. Te amo.

Hermione

**Londres, Inglaterra. Domingo 19 de Septiembre de 1999**

Bonita Cumpleañera

¡Feliz cumpleaños! Hermione has llegado a los 20, oficialmente estoy saliendo con una mujer mayor que yo ¡Eso es ardiente!. Mamá y todos te mandan felicitaciones y saludos, lo más probable es que ya hayas empezado a recibir sus cartas y presentes (El de mamá es una bufanda). Espero que te gusten tus regalos, el primero me costó mucho encontrarlo, pero estoy cien por ciento seguro que es el mismo perfume que te regalé hace unos cuantos años. El segundo, a pesar de que aseguran que los giratiempos están destruidos, busqué por toda la ciudad y efectivamente no encontré ninguno, me hubiese gustado poder regalártelo, no para tomes más clases, pero al menos de esa forma habría sentido que hice un gran gesto por ti. Lo más cercano que pude encontrar fue el collar que te envié, no hace nada, de hecho estoy seguro que no tiene ninguna propiedad mágica, pero se me hizo bonito y creo que se vería fantástico en ti. Tu eres bonita y el collar también así que combinan perfectamente. Espero que te la pases estupendamente hoy, aunque quisiera estar ahí contigo y poder darte un gran abrazo y beso de cumpleaños eso no es posible. Siempre pienso en ti Hermione, te extraño demasiado pero estás siguiendo tu sueño y no puedo quitarte eso. No me olvides tampoco.

Te ama, Ron.

**OCTUBRE**

**París, Francia. Sábado 16 de octubre del 1999.**

Querido Ron

He tenido unos días bastante agitados, a penas llevamos un mes de clases y ya estoy hasta el tope de ensayos por entregar, las leyes mágicas son tan complejas como fascinantes. Cuéntame como estás, me quedé bastante preocupada con tu última carta cuando me dijiste que tu madre no se ha sentido nada bien, espero que no sea nada grave. Bill y Fleur vinieron hace unos días nuevamente y me invitaron a pasar un fin de semana en su casa, estoy pensando aceptarlo. La verdad me alegra que hayan regresado a Francia, tener a una pedazo de la familia Weasley cerca es tan agradable, me ayuda de alguna forma a sentirme cerca de ti. Fleur está tan guapa como siempre y el embarazo le sienta fantástico, me comentó que saldrá de cuentas en unos dos meses más, así que imagínate como estará. Bill esta bastante nervioso por el asunto y trata a la pobre mujer como si fuese una burbuja, no quiere ni que la sombra la toque, la verdad a mi me parece algo gracioso. Como siempre espero ansiosa noticias tuyas. No me olvides.

Te amo.

Hermione.

**Londres, Inglaterra. Miércoles 20 de octubre de 1999.**

Querida Herm

Hola nena, lamento no haberte escrito antes, ha caído una gran tormenta en Londres por lo que tu lechuza llegó a penas hace unas horas. No te preocupes por mi madre tenía solamente un resfriado pero ya está bien. Te manda saludos, en realidad toda la familia lo hace. Te cuento que por acá todo está bastante bien, George ya inició los trámites para abrir la nueva tienda, a qué no adivinas dónde, pues bien la abrirá en Hogsmeade ¡Es fantástico!, me hubiese gustado que hubiera un sortilegios Weasley cuando nosotros estudiábamos en Hogwarts, en cambio solo teníamos Zonko y teníamos que conformarnos con eso, vaya chicos tan afortunados los de las siguientes generaciones. Hace poco Hagrid nos hizo una visita, se le ve bastante bien, comentó que aún se sigue viendo con Madame Maxime, ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo creí que eso ya era historia del pasado. Ginny y Harry tuvieron una pelea hace unos días y no se hablan para nada, creo que desde que están juntos este es el mayor tiempo que han estado separados y sin hablarse, pero estoy seguro que se reconciliarán pronto, escuché a Harry hace un rato practicando un discurso de disculpas en el baño, es un poco cursi pero creo que servirá para Ginny. Hablando de Ginny te comento ¡Ha sido convocada para las Holyhead Harpies! es endemoniadamente fantástico, me alegro mucho por ella. Me alegra que te estés bien, sin embargo debes relajarte un poco, te exiges mucho a ti misma y no te das tiempo de descanso, toma esos días con Bill y Fleur, serán buenos para ti, cuídate por favor. No me olvides tampoco.

Te ama, Ron.

**NOVIEMBRE**

**París, Francia. Sábado 27 de noviembre del 1999. **

Querido Ron.

¡Estoy enferma! me ha caído un resfriado terrible que estoy que no puedo ni con mi alma ¡Este no es momento para enfermarme! los exámenes se vienen y tengo que estar en mis cinco sentidos para poder estudiar, he pasado a la enfermería por una poción para recuperarme pero resulta que al parecer no soy la única que se ha sentido mal, se han agotado en Agathon, el próximo lote estará listo hasta el martes, ¡No puedo esperar tanto tiempo! mi cabeza estallará en cualquier momento y yo entraré en una crisis nerviosa sino puedo estudiar correctamente. En estos momentos son en lo que de verdad deseo uno de tus fuertes abrazos. Cuídate y no te resfríes también, abrígate. Te extraño mucho. No me olvides. Te amo.

Hermione.

**Londres, Inglaterra. Domingo 28 de noviembre de 1999.**

Mi pequeña mocosa.

Herm, siendo sincero y corriendo el riesgo que te enojes conmigo, la verdad me causó bastante gracia tu última carta, creo que sigues sin ordenar tus prioridades nena, supongo que debo empezar a preocuparme por eso. Tu salud es primero, así que no te mortifiques tanto por los estudios, lo harás perfecto como siempre, tu eres perfecta. Yo también desearía poder abrazarte fuertemente y no dejarte ir nunca. Extraño besarte y pasar tiempo contigo ¡Te extraño Hermione! pero entiendo que esto es un mal necesario. Aunque no puedo tenerte cerca y estrecharte en mis brazos me he encargado de tu resfriado y te he enviado una poción, cortesía de mamá, para que te sientas mejor. Te repito que te extraño nena. No me olvides.

Te ama Ron.

**DICIEMBRE**

**París, Francia. Domingo 12 de diciembre de 1999**

Querido Ron

¡He aprobado! Me fue muy bien en todos lo exámenes, por un momento creí que olvidaría alguna ley o estatuto pero por suerte pude recordar todo, estoy tan aliviada. Disculpa mi retraso y que no te haya escrito antes pero después del resfriado tenía mucho que estudiar y que ponerme al día. Por cierto muchas gracias por la poción, de verdad me salvó, aunque estés lejos sigues cuidando de mi y te agradezco mucho eso. Esta mañana pasé a ver a Fleur en el Hospital San Anatole de enfermedades y heridas mágicas, me sorprendí cuando Bill me avisó que el bebé se adelantó una semana, por suerte ya había terminado todos los exámenes así que pude ir a conocerla sin ningún contratiempo. La pequeña Victoire es preciosa, su cabello es de un rubio rojizo que hace que parezca casi rosa, y es tan pequeñita, no le pude ver los ojos pero Bill asegura que son de color azul, en serio Ron es una bebé preciosa. Espero que en Londres todo esté bien, anhelo poder viajar para pasar las festividades ahí y poder vente. Te extraño, no me olvides. Te amo.

Hermione.

**Londres, Inglaterra. Martes 14 de diciembre de 1999 **

Querida Hermione

Espero con ansias las vacaciones y que de verdad puedas venir, ¡Muero por verte! en la academia de aurores todo va fantástico, debes sentirte orgullosa de mi porque he salido perfectamente en todas las evaluaciones, el mes que viene iniciaremos como practicantes en el departamento de aurores, aún no nos enviarán a misiones ni haremos nada demasiado interesante, pero será bueno empezar a conocer el método de trabajo. Harry está un poco de mal humor últimamente ya que siempre lo utilizan de ejemplo ante cualquier situación, te confieso que al principio estaba un poco celoso al respecto, pero ahora me parece gracioso, Harry lo encuentra insoportable, afortunadamente este viernes nos darán unas semanas libres.

Ayer fuimos todos a comer a La Madriguera y Percy llevó a una chica ¡A una chica! ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría salir con Percy? Y no es una chica extraña ni fea, de hecho es bonita y bastante inteligente (Aunque no como tu). Percy nos dijo que llevaba con ella unos tres meses y que ya era hora de presentarla a la familia. Su nombre es Audrey y es bastante graciosa, Percy no lo es para nada, así que no entiendo como es que están juntos, supongo que se complementan de alguna extraña manera, como sea, el punto es que Percy tiene novia y aunque no lo creas me alegro mucho por él, al fin tendrá algo en que enfocar su tiempo que no sea trabajo, mamá casi se puso a llorar en la mesa cuando los veía tan cariñosos, creo que a ella fue a quien más le agradó la noticia, aunque ya estaba sensible ante la noticia de Victoire, tienes razón es una niña preciosa, Bill nos envío unas fotografías. Respecto a tus exámenes, Herm no sé porque te preocupabas tanto, tu siempre lo haces excelente, confía más en ti nena. Espero verte pronto, te extraño, no me olvides.

Te ama, Ron.

**París, Francia. Viernes 17 de diciembre de 1999**

Querido Ron

Te tengo malas noticias. Tenía planeado viajar a Londres este fin de semana sin embargo mi asesora me pidió reunirme con ella para poder empezar a trabajar en el proyecto de la P.E.D.D.O, lo presentaremos en tres semanas, y aunque ya lo tengo prácticamente listo la verdad me gustaría que ella le echase un vistazo, ya sabes tener una segunda opinión. De verdad me siento muy mal por cancelar este viaje y me pone muy triste saber que de nuevo no nos veremos por un tiempo, pero por esto no pienses que no me importas, me importas mucho y te quiero aún más. Prometo compensarte. En serio discúlpame. Te extraño, por favor no me olvides. Te amo.

Hermione.

**ENERO**

**Londres, Inglaterra. Sábado 1 de enero de 2000. **

Querida Hermione.

Hola nena, te deseo un feliz Año Nuevo, espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien. Estuve muy triste en estas festividades porque de verdad te extrañé. En esta ocasión todos nos juntamos en la madriguera como siempre, Bill y Fleur llegaron hace unos días para pasar Año Nuevo con nosotros. La pequeña Victoire es tan hermosa, ya había olvidado lo pequeños que son los bebés, te juro que moría de miedo de dejarla caer al abrazarla y quedar como un idiota, afortunadamente eso no sucedió. Me sentí muy solo sin ti, Bill estaba con Fleur, George con Angelina, Percy con Audrey, Harry y Ginny, e incluso Charlie llevó a una chica, él asegura que es una amiga pero yo creo que tienen algo más. Me hiciste mucha falta. No puedo creer que a penas hayan pasado 5 meses desde tu partida. Creo que me volveré loco los dos años que quedan. Por acá todo tranquilo, económicamente me está yendo bastante bien, el negocio está prosperando bastante rápido y se espera que para febrero se inaugure la nueva sucursal, me siento un importante hombre de negocios y de cierta forma es gracioso. El ministerio nos sigue depositando galeones mensuales por "nuestro servicio a la comunidad mágica" después de la batalla hace un año, pero sinceramente, a pesar de que es una generosa cantidad con la que fácilmente podríamos vivir cómodamente sin tener que trabajar por el resto de nuestras vidas, no he tocado ni un solo galeón. Harry tampoco lo ha hecho. Sé que soy perezoso y todo, sin embargo hasta cierto punto prefiero ganar mi propio oro y hasta ahora voy por buen camino. Me gustaría poder visitarte pronto, sin embargo el negocio está más activo que nunca y no me gustaría dejar a George trabajar solo. Te extraño más que nunca, no me olvides Herm.

Te ama Ron.

**París, Francia. Martes 4 de Enero de 2000. **

Querido Ron.

Te agradezco tus buenos deseos y te deseo lo mejor también. Lamento haberte defraudado. Yo también te extrañé demasiado, mis padres vinieron a París y quedaron fascinados con la ciudad, no hicimos nada extravagante. Aleric, un compañero de Agathon vino a cenar, no tiene familia y siempre pasa las festividades solo, la verdad me causó mucha pena por lo cual decidí invitarlo a cenar en casa con mis padres, es un chico bastante agradable aunque un poco tímido, creo que a ustedes les agradaría.

Me pone muy contenta saber que te esta yendo bien en el negocio y que estás haciendo algo que de verdad te gusta. En estos días que ingreses al departamento de aurores aprovecha para aprender lo más que puedas, recuerda que siempre hay nuevas fuentes de conocimiento ¡Nunca dejamos de aprender!

Yo tampoco he tocado ni un solo galeón de la cuenta del ministerio, es muy diferente la satisfacción que sentiré el día que yo gane mi propio dinero, hablando de eso, conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo en la biblioteca de Agathon, son solo 4 horas al día, 3 días a la semana ¡Es fantástico!, sin embargo eso hará que tenga un horario bastante apretado estos meses. En febrero iniciaré mi servicio becario en el Ministerio de magia Francés en el departamento de aplicación de la Ley mágica, asistiré 4 días a la semana durante la mañana y tendremos un día de clases presencial en Agathon. Los lunes, miércoles y viernes durante la tarde asistiré al trabajo de la biblioteca, y los días que me resten los tomaré para seguir trabajando en el proyecto de la P.E.D.D.O, el lunes de la próxima semana estoy citada para presentar el proyecto ante los funcionarios de más alto rango en el ministerio, solo espero que nada salga mal. Te extraño, no me olvides. Te amo.

Hermione.

**Londres, Inglaterra. Viernes 7 de enero de 2000.**

Querida Hermione.

La verdad me quedé un poco preocupado por tu última carta, creo que te estás exigiendo demasiado y te estás dando poco tiempo para descansar. Me parece fantástico todo lo que estás haciendo, pero deberías tomártelo todo con calma. Respecto tu proyecto no debes estar nerviosa, todo saldrá muy bien, te apuesto lo que quieras a que será aprobado. Es un gran proyecto que traerá cambios para mejor, ya que no solo ayudarás a los elfos, sino a muchas criaturas mágicas también. Quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

La semana que viene inicio como practicante en el departamento de aurores, la verdad es que estoy muy nervioso ¿Qué tal si descubren que no tengo madera de auror? o que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para esto, sé que cuento con el trabajo con George pero ser auror es algo que realmente ambiciono. Mantendré los dedos cruzados por ti aunque estoy cien por ciento seguro que no lo necesitas. No me olvides.

Te ama, Ron.

PD: ¿Quién es Aleric y por qué lo invitas a tu casa? ¡Dile que lo tendré vigilado, no quiero a nadie cerca de mi chica!

**París, Francia. Domingo 9 de enero de 2000.**

Querido Ron.

Estoy a punto de volverme loca ¡Esto tiene que salir perfecto! está en juego mucho, no solo este proyecto y mi carrera ¡Si no también la vida de miles de seres mágicos! Tengo todo listo. No es cosa mía lo de ponerme nerviosa o tener ataques de pánico pero tan solo pensar en que algo salga mal, me tiemblan las manos. Espero, por Merlín, que todo salga a pedir de boca.

Te deseo éxito en tu primera semana en el departamento de aurores, te irá excelente, te lo aseguro. Tengo que volver al trabajo, no olvides que te extraño. No me olvides. Te amo.

Hermione.

PD. Aleric es un compañero Ronald ¡Tranquilízate!

**Londres, Inglaterra. Martes 11 de enero de 2000.**

Querida Herm.

Sé que hoy es un día muy importante para ti a sí que seré breve. Ayer Ginny y yo caminábamos por el callejón Diagón y entramos a una tienda de antigüedades, buscábamos un regalo para Audrey quien cumple años en una semana, sin embargo me topé con esta pequeña cadena de plata, tenía este pequeño dije en forma de gota, sin embargo lo que más me atrapó fue el zafiro que tenía incrustado, es tan hipnotizánte y el único lugar donde podía imaginado era alrededor de tu cuello. Sé que no crees en la suerte, y tampoco la necesitas, pero usa esto este día cuando presentes ante el ministerio este gran proyecto tuyo, tal vez sea algo tonto pero podría ser tu amuleto. Siempre pienso en ti Herm, te extraño, no me olvides.

Te ama, Ron.

P.D. ¡Patéales el trasero y hazlos desear poner en marcha a la P.E.D.D.O de una vez!

**Miércoles 12 de enero de 2000**

**Propone Hermione Granger estatuto a favor de las criaturas mágicas**

_París, Francia. La renombrada señorita Hermione Granger, quien actualmente se encuentra en la ciudad de París realizando estudios especializados en Leyes mágicas, se reunió el lunes pasado con los altos funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia Francés para discutir temas a cerca de los derechos de las criaturas mágicas. _

_La señorita Granger, quien es conocida por haber colaborado en la caída del conocido mago tenebroso en Gran Bretaña, propone un estatuto que vele por la seguridad y derechos laborales de las criaturas mágicas, poniendo especial énfasis en los elfos domésticos. La denominada ley P.E.D.D.O (Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros) propone horarios y sueldos justos, de esta forma busca erradicar la explotación laboral. _

_El proyecto fue aprobado por el personal de ministerios y se espera que en los próximos meses la señorita Granger empiece a trabajar en él de la mano del jefe de departamento de Aplicación de la ley mágica y el jefe del departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas._

**París, Francia. Miércoles 12 de enero de 2000**

Querido Ron

¡Fue aprobado! ¡No puedo creerlo aún! Estos meses estaremos trabajando para empezar a trabajar en el área legal y a redactar los estatutos de manera formal, se espera que el próximo año esta nueva ley entre en vigor, se mantendrá durante un periodo exclusivamente en Francia, sin embargo se pretende que se lleve a Inglaterra también, en unos meses me reuniré con los representantes del ministerio de magia inglés, vendrán hasta Francia solo para que les plantee la idea ¡Estoy encantada! Te comento que la cadena que enviaste es sumamente preciosa y llegó justo a tiempo, no me la he quitado desde que llegó a mis manos. El zafiro es hermoso y el color me hace pensar en tus ojos, tienes razón, no creo en la suerte pero llevarla conmigo me hace sentir que tengo algo de ti conmigo, por ese motivo de ahora en adelante será mi amuleto. Te doy las gracias por esto. No me olvides Ronald. Te amo.

Hermione.

**FEBRERO**

**París, Francia. Lunes 14 de febrero de 2000. **

Querido Ron

Feliz día amor, esta es una fecha totalmente cursi donde se celebra un evento innecesario, es decir ¿Por qué deben de poner una fecha donde te digan que debes demostrarle a tu pareja que lo quieres? ¡Eso se debe demostrar todos los días, no sólo el 14 de febrero!, como sea, aún así este día te reitero que te quiero y que te extraño. No me olvides. Te amo.

Hermione.

Posdata. Espero que te guste la fotografía cursi adjunta.

**Londres, Inglaterra. Lunes 14 de febrero de 2000.**

Querida Hermione

Nunca había recibido una carta tan romántica como la tuya, He quedado impresionado (por si acaso te aclaro que eso fue sarcasmo nena), me encantó tu foto, tienes razón, es totalmente cursi pero te ves hermosa en ella. Yo también te envío una foto, sólo que esta es un poco más… digámosle picante, no la tomé yo ya que eso hubiera sido extraño, la tomó Ginny, aunque si lo piensas eso lo vuelve más raro aún. Yo también te extraño Y también deseo poder verte pronto. No te olvido Hermione, siempre pienso en ti. Deseo que hagas lo mismo conmigo.

Te ama, Ron.

Posdata. Creo que esta foto hará que pienses en mí mas seguido.

**París, Francia. Martes 15 de febrero de 2000**

¡Ronald!

¡Estarás contento! Tu fotografía logró ponerme igual de roja que tu cabello. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué Ginny te saca una fotografía cuando estás jugando Quidditch sin camisa? ¡No puedo sacarme la imagen de la cabeza, gracias!.

Debo agregar que el entrenamiento de auror te ha sentado muy bien, te ves muy guapo. Cabe aclarar que mientras escribo esto me encuentro bastante avergonzada, pero tenía que decirlo, sin embargo tendré que detenerme antes que tu ego se infle más que tu cabeza. Siempre te extraño. No me olvides.

Te amo.

Hermione.

Posdata. ¡Ni creas que te mandaré una foto similar!

**MARZO**

**París, Francia. Martes 1 de marzo de 2000. **

Querido Ron.

¡Feliz cumpleaños amor! Estoy segura de que habrás visto tu regalo a estas alturas espero con ansias saber que te pareció. La verdad fue una historia graciosa la forma en que lo conseguí. Verás el jueves andaba vuelta loca tratando de buscar algo que realmente te gustara y que fuera especial, estaba a punto de darme por vencida y echarme a llorar en algún rincón de frustración cuando sucedió. Aleric llegó al departamento esa mañana absolutamente exaltado balbuceando incoherencias, después de que logré que se tranquilizara me dijo que los Chudley Cannons estarían en París, él ama el Quidditch, me recuerda de cierta manera a ti. Como sea el punto es que Chudley Cannons tendrían partido el fin de semana pasado por lo que estarían entrenando en un campo a las afueras de la ciudad el viernes, él había conseguido que le dejen pasar y ver el entrenamiento así que le pedí que me llevara con él, me costó un poco de súplica pero lo convencí, así que el viernes, después del entrenamiento, me acerqué al capitán del equipo Ilan Fernsby para pedirle que firmara la escoba que compré para ti, le dije que era para mi novio que es un gran fanático del equipo y que era por tu cumpleaños, el aceptó y cuando preguntó tu nombre y le dije que eras Ronald Weasley el enloqueció de incredulidad ¡Todo el equipo se acercó y accedieron a firmarla para ti Ron! Me reconocieron también y dijeron que saben lo que hicimos por la comunidad mágica, yo intenté decirles que en realidad todo fue cosa de Harry pero no me hicieron mucho caso. ¡Jamás creí que este reconocimiento sería útil! Ellos dijeron que eran lo menos que podían hacer por nosotros "que hicimos mucho por todos" (Según sus palabras). Cuando les di las gracias y les me di la vuelta para salir del campo ellos me detuvieron y me dieron las entradas ¡Entradas dobles para toda la temporada de la Copa Mágica de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña! Aleric estaba que no se lo creía, el pobre salió un poco decaído del campo porque solo obtuvo un par de autógrafos. Como sea, sé que les darás un muy buen uso. Espero que te la pases estupendamente hoy y que disfrutes tus regalos. Te amo y extraño siempre. No me olvides.

Hermione.

**Londres, Inglaterra. Martes 1 de marzo de 2000**

Querida Hermione.

Amor estoy tan emocionado en este momento que no puedo escribir, prometo agradecerte ampliamente cuando logre tranquilizarme y que mis manos dejen de temblar. ¡No tengo palabras Hermione! ¡Gracias! Gracias ni siquiera expresa lo que quiero decir ¡Te amo demonios! Nunca te olvido nena. Te amo demasiado.

Ron

PD. Estoy tan contento que haré caso omiso de que pasaste el día por ahí con Aleric.

**JULIO**

**Londres, Inglaterra. Sábado 1 de julio de 2000.**

Querida Hermione

Estoy tan feliz, en el ministerio nos han dado unos días libre por lo que quiero decirte que lo primero que hice fue comprar un ticket para París, mi tren sale mañana a las 8:00 de la mañana. Quería sorprenderte y hacer esto de forma clandestina pero mamá y Ginny me dieron un gran sermón a cerca que debía avisarte con anticipación para que puedas arreglar tu agenda y coordinar tus actividades y les concedí la razón (Aunque nunca se los admitiré en voz alta) por favor no quiero que dejes de hacer nada de lo que tienes planeado solo por mi visita, yo felizmente te seguiré a donde tengas que ir, me quedaré en tu departamento o buscaré algo interesante en París. Me siento tan emocionado porque al fin te podré ver después de unos largos meses. Te he extrañado tanto que aún parece irreal que te tendré frente a mi en unas horas. Siempre te pienso.

Te ama.

Ron.

**París, Francia. Sábado 1 de julio de 2000.**

Querido Ron

No puedo creer que vengas ¡Estoy tan feliz! he cancelado varias citas para poder pasar el mayor tiempo posible contigo, desafortunadamente hay algunos otros compromisos a los cuales tendré que asistir. Ha pasado casi un año desde la última vez que nos vimos y mi corazón no puede dejar de bombear apresurado por la expectación que me recorre. Te amo Ron y siempre están presente en mis pensamientos.

Te espero ansiosa y emocionada.

Hermione.

**París, Francia. Viernes 7 de julio de 2000.**

Querida Ginny

París es endemoniadamente bonito, tal y como lo describió Hemione, sé que te fascinaría. Las cosas por aquí están bien… bueno más o menos, esta visita no está siendo lo que pensé que sería. Hermione está tan bonita como siempre, se le ve tan radiante, el aire parisino le sienta excelente, sin embargo se le ve agotada.

El domingo fue excelente, llegué cansado pero aún así pudimos salir a cenar, nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde conversando y riendo (Me ahorraré los detalles que no quieres saber), se sentía tan confortable, se sentía como los viejos tiempos. Nos quedamos dormidos en el sillón de la sala, el cual tiene una hermosa vista de la ciudad, incluso se alcanza a vislumbrar la torre Eiffel.

Me desperté temprano en la mañana por los leves ruidos que corría por la habitación y la encontré arreglándose para irse al ministerio, me ofreció que la acompañe pero sinceramente preferí dormir toda la mañana, a ella no le importó, de hecho rió ante eso, dijo que me había extrañado y después de besarme se fue. Ese día no llegó hasta pasada las 4 de la tarde deshaciendo en disculpas, le dije que no se preocupara y le ofrecí hacer la cena y que pasáramos lo que resta de la tarde juntos. No se pudo.

Ella tenía una importante cena a la que asistir con el jefe del departamento de Aplicación de la ley mágica y el jefe del departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas y sus respectivas esposas, entonces me ofrecí a acompañarla si lo deseaba y me dijo que si con una enorme sonrisa. La cena transcurrió tranquila fue en uno de esos restaurante demasiado elegantes para mi gusto. Hermione hablaba acerca de los nuevos estatutos por aprobar y exponía su punto de vista mientras explicaba los pros y contras, yo no podía estar más aburrido así que me dediqué a observarla y recordar cuanto la había extrañado, en esa cena simplemente me dediqué a ser su apoyo y a apretarle la mano, aunque aunque externamente se veía hermosamente segura yo podía sentir su nerviosismo, más tarde me reveló que era la primera vez que cenaba con ellos y que sentía que esto había sido una prueba para conocer que tan involucrada estaba con el proyecto. Los demás días no han sido diferentes se la pasa corriendo entre juntas y reuniones, así como sus clases, no me extraña que esté tan cansada, afortunadamente pidió su descanso en el trabajo por lo que generalmente las tardes las tiene libre.

Ginny ha pasado a penas una semana y ya ha salido en "Le journaliste" (el periódico mágico local) dos veces, no me mal interpretes estoy endemoniadamente orgulloso de ella y feliz de verla tan contenta e involucrada en todo lo que hace, pero siento que no encajo tanto en su mundo como antes. Ella va en ascenso, forjándose una imagen y una carrera mientras estudia, asegurando una comunidad mejor a todas las criaturas mágicas y por otro lado estoy yo su tonto novio que un día de estos no será más que una carga.

Conocí al estúpido Aleric, y es un imbécil, no sé porque Hermione creyó que me agradaría, es una persona tan amable que me hace pensar que algo oculta ¡Nadie es tan amable por nada! Es irritante.

Como sea, amo a Hermione, amo que le esté yendo tan bien y que esté triunfando pero solo desearía poder pasar más tiempo con ella, creo que he pasado más tiempo con la señora Bernardeth (La dueña de la cafetería que está frente al edificio de Herm) que con ella.

En fin, nos vemos en unos días. Saluda a todos de mi parte. Cuídate y éxito en tu partido de mañana.

Te quiere Ron.

**París, Francia. Martes 11 de julio de 2000**

Querido Ron

Me ha encantado tu visita, me hacía demasiada falta tu presencia y tu compañía. No me había dado cuenta que te extrañaba tanto hasta que te tuve frente a mi y al fin pude abrazarte y besarte, se sentía tan irreal al principio. Te pido una disculpa por este ataque emotivo que tuve ayer durante tu partida, sin embargo el sentimiento que me embargó al saber que te tendría lejos durante otro largo tiempo me caló profundamente que las lágrimas vinieron de forma involuntaria.

Esta semana tengo bastantes cosas que hacer sin embargo sé que las haré mejor porque aún tengo guardado en mi corazón tu visita. Prometo visitarte pronto. No me olvides. Te amo.

Hermione.

**Londres, Inglaterra. Lunes 17 de julio de 2000.**

Querida Hermione

Yo también lo pasé muy bien, te extrañaba demasiado, fue bueno verte. He tenido unos días bastante ocupados por lo que no he podido contestarte, las cosas en el ministerio van bien y el lunes ya me incorporaré de nuevo a mis deberes. Espero que tengas éxito esta semana.

Te ama Ron.

**AGOSTO**

**París, Francia. Jueves 3 de agosto de 2000.**

Querido Ron

La verdad me encuentro bastante confundida, tu últimas cartas han sido breves y de cierta forma algo frías. Sin hablar que tiene más de una semana que no me has escrito ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has enfadado conmigo? creí que estábamos bien cuando te fuiste de París y desde tu visita he sentido que algo ha cambiado ¿Qué es Ronald? Habla conmigo por favor. No me olvides, de verdad te extraño y te amo.

Hermione.

**Londres, Inglaterra. Lunes 7 de agosto de 2000. **

Querida Hermione

Todo está bien, no te preocupes, últimamente estoy bastante cansado que en lo último que pienso es en escribir, las prácticas me dejan agotado, discúlpame por mi ausencia de cartas. Todos por aquí de mandan saludos y están muy orgullosos de ti y de tus logros. Te escribiré pronto. Te ama Ron.

**París, Francia. Martes 8 de agosto de 2000.**

Querido Ron

No sé como expresar esto, pero me sentí bastante dolida con tu última carta, fue tan escueta como las anteriores y fue muy duro leer que "lo último que piensas es en escribir". Ron entiendo que estés cansado con todo el entrenamiento de auror sin embargo siempre tenías un momento para mí así como yo siempre tengo un momento para ti. No quiero ser de esas novias hostigantes y molestas pero de verdad solo deseo saber más de ti y que estás bien. No me olvides Ron, te amo mucho.

Hermione

**París, Francia. Domingo 13 de agosto de 2000.**

Querido Ron

He esperado toda la semana una carta tuya la cual no ha llegado, estoy bastante preocupada porque no sé que ha sido de ti, por favor escríbeme y dime aunque sea que estás bien. Siempre estás en mis pensamientos y no dejo de extrañarte, no me olvides Ron, regálame aunque sea cinco minutos de tu día.

Te amo mucho.

Hermione

**SEPTIEMBRE **

**París, Francia. Jueves 17 de septiembre de 2000.**

Querido Ron.

Por favor explícame que pasa, habla conmigo. Por un momento llegué a creer que tal vez mis cartas no llegaban sin embargo no me ha llegado ni una carta tuya tampoco así que lo único que puedo pensar en este momento es que simplemente no quieres hablar conmigo. Me siento bastante torpe enviando cartas que no tienen respuestas y en este punto ni siquiera estoy segura si las abres. No entiendo que pasa, por favor dime si hice algo que te ha enojado o si tienes algún problema, sea lo que sé que podemos resolverlo. Te extraño y amo mucho. No me olvides por favor.

Hermione.

**Londres, Inglaterra. Sábado 19 de septiembre de 2000. **

Querida Hermione

¡Feliz cumpleaños! Te deseo lo mejor en este día. Me he enterado por los periódicos que te está yendo muy bien y me alegro mucho por ti, por acá nada ha cambiado desde la semana pasada que nos escribimos, en el ministerio siguen siendo un poco molestos con el tema de Voldemort pero es algo con lo que estoy aceptando que tendré que vivir. Por otro lado, al fin me he armado de valor y he decidido habitar Grimmauld Place, necesitó mucho trabajo sin embargo la casa ya no se parece en nada a lo que era hace un par de años, te puedo asegurar que esta si parece un hogar, ayer le pedí a Ginny que se mude conmigo y ha aceptado ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace! todo gracias a ti Herm y a tu consejo de la última carta, nos mudamos la próxima semana. Pásatela muy bien Herm. Te quiere

Harry.

PD. Espero que te guste tu regalo.

**Londres, Inglaterra. Sábado 19 de Septiembre de 2000.**

¡Feliz cumpleaños querida! Te deseamos lo mejor en este día y lamentamos mucho no estar contigo. Papá tendrá sus vacaciones en unas semanas así que iremos a visitarte a París. Esperamos que tu regalo te guste, es un teléfono móvil, tu padre se compró uno hace unos meses y no sabes lo fácil que nos ha hecho la vida, esperamos que con esto nos podamos comunicar contigo más seguido y más rápido. En tus contactos ya están anotados todos los números de la familia. Cuídate Herm.

Te quieren Mamá y Papá.

**Londres, Inglaterra. Sábado 19 de septiembre del 2000**

Querida Herm

¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione! Ahora mismo de verdad desearía estar en París contigo y tener un poco de _diversión Parisina_ ¡Si sabes a lo que me refiero!. Te deseo lo mejor para ti este día y ahora aprovecho para decirte que te quiero mucho Hermione, Harry me ha pedido que me vaya a vivir con él a la casa de Grimmauld Place y le dije que sí, estoy segura que a estas alturas ya lo sabes, sin embargo él me comentó que todo fue tu idea y la verdad no puedo estar más que profundamente agradecida contigo.

En tu última cata me preguntaste a cerca del imbécil de mi hermano y si, efectivamente Ron ha estado recibiendo tus cartas y las ha estado leyendo, no obstante no las contesta. Harry y yo hemos intentado hablar con él pero el nos evade, procede a ignorarnos y posteriormente a irse, anda más huraño que de costumbre y se ha vuelto un poco taciturno. No dejes que esto te desanime, te prometo lanzarle un hechizo y hacer que te escriba, es mi deber de amiga, verás que las cosas se solucionarán pronto.

Te quiero Hermione, escribe más seguido.

Te quiere Ginny.

**OCTUBRE**

**París, Francia. Viernes 20 de octubre del 2000.**

Querido Ronald.

Esto es sumamente difícil, sin embargo considero que es lo correcto. No sé a que se debe tu distanciamiento, no sé que te ha hecho enojar y realmente desconozco el motivo por el que tus cartas hayan cesado, me ha lastimado profundamente el no saber porque esto ha sucedido y por este motivo te libero, una relación es de dos personas Ronald y yo no puedo continuar luchando por intentar mantener unido algo que ya no existe, al menos de tu parte.

Esta es la última carta que te enviaré porque estoy cansada de escribir misivas que solo son dejadas en un rincón y ya no puedo soportar la incertidumbre y la espera de una carta tuya, una que he aprendido que no va a llegar. Espero que lo que sea que estés haciendo te haga feliz ahora, supongo que es momento que tomemos caminos separados. Me has olvidado Ron y yo ahora debo hacer lo mismo. Cuídate Ron, sé feliz.

Hermione.

Un par de gotas cayeron en el pergamino que se extendía debajo de Hermione Granger, la tinta se corrió y un par de manchas hicieron acto de aparición. La castaña observó las palabras escritas una vez más y dejó salir un lastimero suspiro. Sus manos temblaron cuando metió el papel en un sobre y sin darse oportunidad de reconsiderarlo amarró la carta a la pata de la lechuza, le dio una caricia en la cabeza y la dejó partir con rumbo a Londres. La chica observó como el animal se alejaba con el último pedazo de su corazón y sus esperanzas.

Dejó que un suave sollozo escapara de sus garganta y se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala de su pequeño departamento. Solo por esta noche Hermione Granger se daría permiso de llorar, dejaría que su mundo se cayera a pedazos y dejaría que el dolor de la pérdida de una parte de su vida la invadiera, sin embargo al día siguiente juntaría todos los pedazos e intentaría continuar con su vida. En este momento agradeció a Merlín y a todos los dioses tener mucho trabajo como para mantenerse ocupada los siguientes meses, sabía que al menos de esta forma no se daría tiempo para pensar en Ronald Weasley, el chico que prometió no olvidarla y había roto su promesa y por tanto había roto su corazón.

**DOS AÑOS MÁS TARDE**

El olor a café recién hecho inundaba toda la cocina, el sol se abría paso a través de las cortinas que cubrían los grandes ventanales mientras el aire frío se colaba traviesamente.

Hermione Granger se estremeció cuando una corriente acarició su cuerpo, logrando que su piel se erizara. Frunció el ceño irritada por tener que levantarse de su cómodo lugar, tener que apartar la vista del periódico matutino y alejar su mano de su caliente bebida. Odiaba cuando las corrientes de aire se colaban en la casa y Aleric lo sabía, esta mañana le había recordado que cerrara la ventana después de recibir a la lechuza con el periódico y al parecer lo había olvidado, otra vez. La castaña se levantó con paso perezoso mientras refunfuñaba para sus adentro en contra de su novio por ser tan olvidadizo.

Apartó de un manotazo las cortinas que se levantaban al compás del viento y alcanzando las manijas del ventanal lo cerró de una buena vez. Frotó sus manos una contra la otra creando fricción y se las llevó hacia los labios soplando hacia ellas en un intento de calentarlas, distraídamente, mientras se encontraba ahí de pie, observó la bonita ciudad de París y el bello panorama que se presentaba ante ella sin embargo su mente no estaba con el paisaje sino con la carta que reposaba en la mesa de la cocina, carta cuyo destinatario había sido ni más ni menos que el Ministro de Magia Inglés.

La chica suspiró, se apartó de la ventana y se sentó nuevamente en su silla tomando un sorbo de su café ahora tibio. Sus ojos viajaron inmediatamente al pedazo de papel con sello oficial que había leído más veces de las que podía recordar.

_**Londres, Inglaterra. Lunes 5 de julio del 2002**_

_Estimada Señorita Granger_

_El ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra se complace en ofrecerle el puesto de Subdirectora del departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Hemos seguido su trabajo y desarrollo minuciosamente y nos complace informarle que usted cumple con los requisitos y cubre el perfil del puesto ofertado. De igual manera nos gustaría trabajar de forma directa con usted para poner en consideración la aplicación de la P.E.D.D.O en nuestro país. _

_El puesto de Subdirectora del departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica implica muchas responsabilidades y total compromiso , sin embargo estamos seguros que usted es la persona ideal para desempeñarlo. En caso de que usted acepte se esperaría que inicie sus actividades laborales en el mes de Octubre, puede consultar todos los detalles de las responsabilidades del puesto así como la propuesta del sueldo en la hoja anexa. Esperamos que lo considere y nos envíe su pronta respuesta. _

_Le envío cordiales Saludos._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro de Magia._

Suspiró, dejó la carta a un lado nuevamente y tomó el sobre sellado que había llegado en la mañana junto con el periódico. No lo había abierto sin embargo sabía de que se trataba. La letras doradas resaltaban en el exquisito papel blanco del sobre que rezaba: Hermione Granger. La chica tomó un sorbo más de su café y con dedos decididos sacó la tarjeta que guardaba el sobre y junto a ella cayó un pedazo de pergamino escrito a mano.

_Porque hace tiempo que nuestra vida quiere seguir un mismo camino_

_Harry James Potter y Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_Nos complace comunicar que contraeremos matrimonio el _

_día 04 de enero del 2003. La ceremonia será llevada a cabo en "La Madriguera" ubicada a las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole. Nos gustaría contar con su presencia. _

_Agradeceríamos confirmación de su compañía._

_¡Lo sabía! _Pensó la chica, a pesar de que no mantenía correspondencia muy seguido con sus amigos ella estaba enterada de Harry y Ginny se habían comprometido unos meses atrás, por lo que la invitación había estado esperándola desde hace varias semanas. A continuación tomó la nota que venía adjunta a la carta y la leyó, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

_**Londres, Inglaterra. Jueves 11 de julio del 2002. **_

_Querida Hermione._

Me alegra informarte que oficialmente Harry y yo nos casamos. Y a pesar de que estoy muy feliz solo a ti soy capaz de confesarte que me muero de nervios por tanto no puedo hacer esto sin tu ayuda. ¡Necesito que mi mejor amiga me ayude a organizar mi boda y me apoye! Por favor Hermione tómate un tiempo y acompáñame de verdad necesito de ti, sé que eres ahora una mujer muy ocupada pero haz esto por mi y por Harry. Piénsalo y no rompas mi corazón. Te quiere Ginny.

La castaña se levantó de su cómodo lugar y posó la taza vacía en el fregadero, volvió a observar por la ventana y ahora le puso atención a la majestuosa ciudad que se presentaba frente a ella.

Llevaba poco más de tres años viviendo ahí, París había sido refugio los últimos años, su casa de estudios, la ciudad que le brindó la oportunidad de poner en marcha el proyecto más importante de su vida, la P.E.D.D.O la cual entró en rigor once meses atrás, la ciudad donde conoció gente maravillosa y a su actual novio, y a pesar de todo eso y de ser un lugar acogedor, no podía sentirse completamente en casa. Extrañaba Inglaterra fieramente, extrañaba a sus amigos y a su familia. Un suspiro nuevo se escapó de sus labios, había tomado la decisión, la había tomado incluso antes de que la carta d Ginny llegara. Era momento de volver a casa. Caminó presurosa hacia a sala y escribió en un pergamino su respuesta al ministerio. Hermione Granger volvería a Londres.

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal chicos, me presento por acá, mi nombre es Vanilow, les comento que esta es la primera vez que publico en FF, sin embargo no soy nueva en esto, de ante mano disculpen la extensión. Al parecer me ha quedado bastante largo. <strong>

**Dígamente que les pareció, saludos. **

**PD: Gracias a DannyGrint por su paciencia al enseñarme a publicar en FF, ¡Gracias Danny!**


	2. Fantasmas Pasados

**2.- Fantasmas pasados.**

La música hacía eco por todo el lugar, las voces bullían excitadas con conversaciones por todos lados, múltiples suspiros se escucharon por todo el establecimiento cuando una mujer ataviada en un precioso vestido blanco hizo acto de aparición con la sonrisa más radiante que podía expresar su rostro, a continuación un hombre con una sonrisa igual a la de la chica apareció y la tomó de la mano delicadamente, la música cambió drásticamente a un vals suave y la pareja dio inicio a su primer baile como Marido y mujer.

Ron Weasley observaba la escena mientras apuraba su quinto vaso de Whisky sentado en un rincón del salón, no era fanático de las bodas, de todos los eventos sociales este era el que menos le gustaba, sin embargo allí estaba sentado mientras golpeteaba su pie con impaciencia esperando que avanzara rápido el tiempo para que pudiera retirarse sin parecer grosero, no es que a él le importara, sin embargo sabía que su madre no le perdonaría la descortesía.

Lavender sonreía mientras su nuevo esposo, Seamus Finnigan, la hacía girar en la pista al son de la pieza que sonaba, reían y se miraban con complicidad para luego darse besos esporádicos.

Ron estaba decidido a esperar a que la pareja culminara su bailepara acercarse y anunciar su retirada, diría que se encontraba indispuesto, cosa que no era del todo mentira, el whisky estaba empezando a hacer mella en su organismo por lo que sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas levemente. A penas asentó su vaso vació en la mesa este se llenó mágicamente de nuevo, observó la dorada bebida debatiéndose entre beberlo o no, levantó la vista brevemente y observó que a la pista se habían unas cuantas parejas más, entre ellas su hermana y su mejor amigo, suspiró sabiendo que aún tendría que esperar a que los recién casados se apartaran de la pista por lo que decidió a beberse el alcohol, extendió su mano y a penas sus dedos rozaron el frío y húmedo cristal este le fue arrebatado. Con asombro vio como se alejaba de sus dedos, levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido y pudo observar como una chica, una muy bonita, se había adueñado de su bebida y se la tomaba de un solo sorbo.

-Tenía sed- Dijo arrastrando las palabras cuando vio al ceñudo pelirrojo - Mi nombre es Sarah- Comentó sentándose en la silla vacía alado del chico.

Ron la observó, tenía el cabello castaño liso un poco revuelto, sus ojos verdes estaban un tanto opacos y y sus delgados labios tenían a penas rastro de labial. Estaba ebria. Lo notó al instante.

-Déjame invitarte otra bebida - Dijo ella sonriendo al ver que el chico no decía nada, extendió su mano con el vaso que se había vuelto a llenar y se lo ofreció - ¿Y tu eres…? - Dijo.

El pelirrojo la observó una vez más mientras tomaba el vaso, dio un trago antes de responder - Ron Weasley -

-Weasley - Dijo ella sonriendo más ampliamente - Con razón tu rostro se me hacía tan familiar, sales mucho en el periódico ¿eh? - Comentó ella haciendo un gesto con la mano que pretendía ser coqueto, sin embargo con la embriaguez y la falta de coordinación solo logró tirar un florero de la mesa. Ron levantó una ceja y se encogió de hombros como única respuesta. La chica hizo caso omiso al desastre que había provocado y se acercó aún más al pelirrojo apoyando una mano su pierna de manera sugerente. - ¿No te gustaría ir a un lugar más privado? Quiero decir, los dos estamos solos y aburridos - Comentó arrastrando las palabras, pasaba un dedo sugerente por el muslo del chico y se pegaba cada vez más a él - ¿Qué opinas? - Estaba tan cerca que Ron pudo sentir su aliento que olía a alcohol mezclado con algo frutal.

- Ya estoy por irme - Dijo alejándose de ella disimuladamente - Estoy esperando a los novios para despedirme - Comentó tomando nuevamente su bebida y dándole un sorbo más.

-Bueno entonces esperaré contigo, te acompañaré a beber mientras tanto- Comentó ella tomando uno de los vasos que acaban de aparecer.

-Solo serán unos minutos - Comentó el chico intentado hacer que la castaña entendiera su indirecta y se fuera, sin embargo ella simplemente sonrió y tomó el whisky antes de contestar - Prefiero pasar unos minutos contigo que rondando por ahí sola -

Él solo asintió.

Pasaron un momento en silenció hasta que un resoplido vino por parte de su improvisada acompañante.

- Esta boda es aburrida - Soltó la chica con impaciencia - solo estoy aquí porque mi prima es amiga del novio, ¿tú de parte de quien vienes? - Cuestionó ella intentando hacer conversación, harta del silencio del chico.

- Los conozco a ambos - Soltó él - Amigo del colegio y ex novia - Comentó restándole importancia.

- Ex novia ¿Eh? ha de ser incómodo - Atosigó sonriendo.

- En realidad no - Comentó dando por finalizada la conversación, ella asintió y volvió a su bebida.

El baile se prolongó por bastante tiempo más, la copa de Ron se llenaba y vaciaba con velocidad, la chica conversaba fluidamente mientras le hacía toques coquetos, la seriedad del pelirrojo se fue esfumando y poco a poco le iba regalando sonrisas coquetas, Sarah lo tocaba suavemente y lo engatusaba con sus sensuales palabras, al cabo de un rato los toques fueron perdiendo la inocencia y sin importarles el protocolo se saltaron las despedidas y desaparecieron juntos a las afueras del salón.

* * *

><p>La puerta del departamento se abrió estruendosamente golpeando contra la pared y rebotando, un par de enredadas figuras se colaron a la habitación a penas iluminada con una lámpara encendida en un rincón de la sala. Ron empujó la puerta descuidadamente cerrándola, sin apartar sus labios del cuello de la chica que soltaba gemidos ahogados, las manos de la castaña recorrían su cuerpo ávidamente haciendo que sus manos se colaran debajo de la camisa del chico sintiendo su firme torso.<p>

Subió la manos con todo y la camisa apremiándolo a que se la quitara, él no objetó y separando sus labios de ella se quitó la prenda arrojándola a un lado de la habitación. La observó rápidamente mientras sentía como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, la chica tenía la ropa totalmente desarreglada, el vestido lo tenía arriba de los muslos revelando unas bragas azules, tenía los labios hinchados y una marca roja en el cuello. Lo miraba con impaciencia y deseo.

Ron tuvo un destello de una imagen del pasado donde se encontraba en una situación similar con una chica diferente, la única chica que él deseaba que estuviera ahí con él en ese momento, la chica que él había alejado por idiota. Los recuerdos se empezaban a arremolinar en su mente y para acallarlos volvió a besar con furia a Sarah quien lo recibió gustosa, la levantó del suelo haciendo que enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y se aferrara a su cuello, con ella en brazos de dirigió a su habitación dispuesto a dejarse llevar una noche más.

* * *

><p>El reloj sonó marcando la media noche, la lluvia repiqueteaba contra la ventana. Hermione soltó un suspiro mientras cerraba su última maleta, estaba preparando los últimos detalles antes de emprender su viaje temprano en la mañana. Dejaba París para regresar a Londres.<p>

Miró a su alrededor y se aseguró de no olvidar nada, tenía todo prácticamente listo, ya había hecho a un lado la ropa que utilizaría para viajar, su bolso de mano ya estaba a su alcance y lo único que quedaba pendiente era el entregar las llaves del departamento al encargado antes de partir. Dejó su última maleta a un lado y tomando su pijama se decidió tomar una ducha antes de acostarse a dormir, caminó con paso perezoso sintiendo como Crookshanks se le enredaba en las piernas provocando casi que cayera.

-Hey- Le dijo tomándolo en brazos, el felino maulló suavemente - Es cierto ¡Olvide darte de comer! - Comentó la chica bajando al gato nuevamente - Lo siento Crookshanks, con todo esto del viaje lo olvidé por completo -

Caminó con rumbo a la cocina con el gato pisándole los talones, le sirvió una generosa porción de comida en su plato y acariciándole cariñosamente la cabeza se alejó de él rumbo al baño.

Había aceptado el puesto de Subdirectora del departamento de aplicación de la Ley mágica que le habían ofrecido, era una gran oportunidad, el ministerio se puso en contacto con ella al día siguiente que envió su carta y le dieron un mes para poner en orden todos sus pendientes antes de partir a Inglaterra, a pesar de que faltaba poco más de un mes para que se incorporara oficialmente a sus actividades Kingsley le dijo que tenía que estar antes para iniciar la capacitación del puesto dos semanas previas a iniciar el trabajo.

La chica dio un largo baño mientras su mente corría rápidamente, Aleric no podría ir con ella ahora puesto que él tenía negocios en París que no podía dejar a la ligera, además de que tenía un importante puesto como coordinador del departamento de Transportes Mágicos, sin embargo acordaron que él arreglaría su traslado para estar con ella en Londres y continuar su vida juntos como pareja, solo serían unos meses de separación.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro, le temía a las relaciones a distancia y Aleric lo sabía, él había estado presente cuando su mundo se desmoronó cuando Ronald dejó de escribirle y él había ayudado a recolectar los pedazos de su corazón. Ahora que habían alcanzado estabilidad como pareja y estaban a punto de mudarse juntos ella decide irse de la ciudad.

Al principio, cuando tomó la decisión de dejar París intentó terminar la relación con él alegando que no quería volver a pasar por la misma situación de una relación a distancia que vivió hacía poco más de dos años, sin embargo el chico se lo impidió, la había tomado de las manos y le había prometido que la historia no se repetiría con él. Ella dudó, y seguía dudando, sin embargo aceptó, le quería, era su compañero de vida y no quería que las cosas terminaran con él.

Terminó de ducharse y se puso su Pijama más cálida. Con un movimiento de la varita se secó el cabello y con el otro apagó las luces del departamento dejando solamente encendida la lámpara de la habitación.

Se acostó acurrucándose entre las sábanas dispuesta a disfrutar de su última noche en Francia, Crookshanks saltó a la cama y se colocó a un lado de la castaña, ella le acarició suavemente y lentamente se dejó ir a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>- Debes irte - dijo el pelirrojo a la adormilada castaña que se encontraba a su lado.<p>

Ella levantó su despeinada cabeza de la almohada y lo miró confundida.

- ¿Me correrás después de lo que acaba de pasar? - Preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

- Lo siento - Dijo el chico sin mirarla - Pero no me gusta que hayan chicas en mi casa, mucho menos en mi habitación -

La mayor parte del efecto del alcohol se había esfumado en ambos después de una sesión de buen sexo, así que las palabras del pelirrojo le cayeron como una bofetada a la chica que se levantó ofendida.

- Eres un Imbécil - Soltó mientras se vestía rápidamente y salía de habitación.

- Lo sé - Soltó Ron cuando escuchó el sonoro portazo que avisaba que la chica había salido del departamento.

Todo el éxtasis que había sentido momentos antes se había evaporado y no quedada más una sensación de vacío en el pecho, siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que estaba con una mujer la imagen de _ella _se le venía tan vívida que dolía. Tenía buen sexo con las chicas, no lo negaba, sin embargo después de que todo acabara el vacío se instalaba en él.

Se levantó dando un resoplido de frustración y tomando unos calzoncillos limpios del cajón tomó una ducha rápida para borrar el perfume de su última conquista que aún estaba impregnado en su piel.

No había podido establecer una relación seria desde que decidió terminar con Hermione, no es que no lo haya intentado, tenía citas casuales de vez en cuando, así como sexo esporádico algunas otras, incluso había intentado entablar una relación una vez hacía un año. No funcionó.

Salieron durante a penas dos meses hasta que él dio por terminada la relación, había sido una chica bonita y lista, combinación que no encuentra siempre, Florence era la chica perfecta para cualquier hombre. Cualquier hombre que no fuera él.

Nunca pudo acostumbrarse a acariciar su cabello rubio y lacio, ni adaptarse a acariciar su cuerpo generosamente voluptuoso, ella era perfecta pero no para él. No podía dejar de compararla con Hermione en todos los sentidos y decidió que no podía estar con ella cuando su mente estaba con otra mujer, así que dio por terminada la relación.

Ella no le hizo un drama, ni tampoco lloró como él había temido, solo le dio un suave beso en los labios y salió de su vida tal y como había entrado.

Él no pudo sentirse más que un Imbécil.

Él era un imbécil.

Cerró la ducha y se vistió, se pasó con furia una toalla por el cabello húmedo, miró el reloj de la habitación, eran las dos de la mañana, había perdido el sueño y aún faltaba mucho para el amanecer. Caminó hacia el cajón y sacó una caja pequeña, extrajo de ella un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió, el frío se empezaba a sentir por la ciudad sin embargo a él le agradó sentir el aire soplar contra su torso desnudo.

Le dio una calada al cigarrillo, observó el callejón Diagon donde vivía hacia más de dos años.

Cuando Harry y Ginny se fueron a vivir juntos George le ofreció compartir el departamento donde él vivía, ubicado a tan solo unos metros Sortilegios Weasley, el chico estuvo a punto de rechazar la oferta de su hermano, sin embargo entendió que aunque George no se lo mencionara se sentía solo viviendo en esa casa sin Fred, por lo que aceptó, no obstante un año después de que Ron se mudara con él, George y Angelina se casaron mudándose a una casa más amplia en el centro de la ciudad.

El gemelo le regaló el departamento a su hermano menor en agradecimiento por todo lo él había hecho por él, así que ahora piso le pertenecía.

Dio una última calada al cigarrillo y apagándolo contra el marco de la ventana lo dejó caer viendo como pegaba contra un charco causando ondas que lo hipnotizaron por segundos. Él no solía fumar muy a menudo, solamente cuando estaba nervioso y últimamente se sentía de esa forma, era una sensación que no podía explicar pero le crispaba los nervios era como si algo estuviera a punto de cambiar y trastocar su vida, sin embargo no entendía que era.

Una gota de agua le golpeó en la nariz y observando el cielo pudo notar como una suave lluvia se soltaba en la ciudad. Se alejó de la ventana cerrándola y se metió a la cama con la esperanza de poder dormir unas horas antes de tener que presentarse al trabajo.

* * *

><p>Por los altavoces anunciaron la hora de partida del tren, era turno de Hermione de ascender.<p>

-Nos veremos pronto - Le dijo Aleric tomándola por la cintura y besándola - Te llamaré todos los días, ya aprendí a usar el teléfono muggle portátil - Le dijo suavemente.

Ella rió - Te avisaré a penas llegue - Le respondió rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y volviéndolo a besar.

-Te extrañaré - Dijo él cuando se separaron.

-Igual yo a ti, nos vemos pronto - respondió ella.

-Corre bonita, tu tren te deja - Apremió él soltándola.

-No vemos Ale, te quiero-

-Y yo a ti Herm - Dijo él antes de darle un fugaz beso de despedida a la chica y dejarla ir.

Ella le dio el adiós con la mano y se subió al tren, lanzó un suspiro al tomar su lugar y observarlo por la ventana.

Era oficial su vida en Londres comenzaba ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicos, estoy de vuelta. Me alegra mucho que estén dejando comentarios positivos a cerca de la historia, me hace sentir su apoyo. <strong>

**Les comento de una vez que las actualizaciones serán una vez a la semana. Posiblemente los días domingo, sin embargo no dudaré en realizar algunas excepciones (Como en este caso) de publicar antes. **

**Muchos saluditos a todos. Y les repito, ¡Mil Gracias por sus reviews! :)**


	3. Encuentros

**Ecuentros**

Las escaleras rechinaron suavemente al compás de unos pasos que bajaban perezosamente.

Harry Potter se estremeció cuando sus pies tocaron una parte del piso que no estaba alfombrada. Ginny lo mataría si lo descubría andar por la casa sin zapatos, lo odiaba y le recriminaba que _ya no era un niño pequeño para tener esas malas mañanas_, sin embargo esa era una costumbre que se le había arraigado al chico de ojos verdes. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al pensar en su pelirroja prometida.

Continuó su paso hasta entrar a la cocina que ya desprendía un delicioso y estimulante aroma a café.

- Buenos días señor - Dijo una suave voz que se movía sigilosamente en la habitación.

- Buenos días Kreacher - Soltó Harry bostezando y dejándose en una de las sillas de la mesa.

- ¿Le sirvo café? - Preguntó el viejo elfo domestico que vivía en la casa desde muchísimo antes de que Harry la heredara.

- Si, por favor - Le pidió mientras se despatarraba en la silla.

- Le Sirvo también a la ama Ginny - Preguntó la criatura mientras asentaba la taza de Harry en la mesa.

- No, aún duerme - Contestó el chico acunando la taza entre sus manos y respirando el delicioso aroma. Un suave golpeteo resonó en la ventana de la cocina y Kreacher se apresuró abrirla. Una lechuza entró volando de inmediato y se sacudió provocando que pequeñas gotas de agua salpicaran la mesa. Harry tomó el periódico que le entregaba el animal, Kreacher colocó unas monedas en la bolsa que tenía colocada en la pata y esta reemprendió su vuelo.

Las voces de la cocina cesaron, solo se podía escuchar el cambiar de las páginas del periódico y los movimientos del elfo al hacer el desayuno.

Harry estaba entrando en un estado de relajación total cuando un sonido de pasos presurosos se escucharon por toda la casa hasta que una pequeña figura irrumpió abruptamente en la cocina.

- ¡Buenos días! - Exclamó una infantil voz.

Harry volteó para ver a su ahijado parado en el marco de la puerta aún vestido con su pijama salpicada de pequeñas snitchs doradas.

- Buenos días Teddy - Le respondió Harry sonriéndole.

-Buenos días amo Teddy - Respondió Kreacher.

- Hola Kreacher - Devolvió el Saludo - Soñé con mamá y papá - Comentó el pequeño sonriendo y acercándose a su padrino.

-¿En serio? - Le preguntó el chico de ojos verdes cerrando el periódico y haciéndolo un lado.

El pequeño tomó ese gesto como una invitación a contarle a Harry su sueño así que con paso presuroso tomó asiento en la silla frente a él.

- ¡Si! Soñé que mamá, papá, la abuela y yo estábamos en la casa haciendo una reunión. Celebrábamos el cumpleaños de mamá y ella estaba muy feliz e igual papá, nos divertíamos mucho - Narró el pequeño - ¿Sabías que hoy es el cumpleaños de mamá? - Preguntó el pequeño mientras tomaba un vaso de leche que Kreacher le había servido.

- Así es - Le contestó el moreno - Hoy tu mamá estaría cumpliendo 30 años - Respondió Harry sintiendo como una opresión se instalaba en tu pecho.

- Siempre los extraño - Soltó el pequeño borrando su sonrisa por primera vez desde que entró en la cocina.

- Yo también, eran personas muy buenas - Le dijo Harry después de soltar un suspiro, siempre que alguien hacía mención acerca de los caídos en la guerra él sentía una punzada de culpabilidad cerrarle la garganta, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Tonks y Remus que no tuvieron la oportunidad de compartir con su hijo, tal y como él no tuvo oportunidad de compartir con sus padres.

El niño volvió a sonreír al escuchar esas palabras, sin embargó no agregó nada más y se dedicó a tomar su leche.

Teddy se quedaba con Harry y Ginny todos los fines de semana en la casa de Grimmauld Place, al chico le encantaba pasar tiempo con su ahijado y al pequeño le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos.

Teddy no era un niño revoltoso, grosero ni mucho menos caprichoso, al contrario era un pequeño muy tranquilo y feliz, tenía su propia habitación en la casa que ambos habían decorado pintándola de verde (El color Favorito de Teddy) y habían pegado afiches de Quidditch por todas las paredes. El niño en una ocasión le confesó de en confidencialidad máxima que le gustaba más su habitación de Grimmauld Place que la que tenía en casa de su abuela, ese día Harry había reído para luego prometerle que no le contaría a nadie su secreto.

Ginny y él se encargaban de contarle historias sobre sus padres, lo mucho que se querían y lo querían a él.

Tanto como la casa de su abuela, como la de ellos tenían varias fotos de Tonks y Remus para que Teddy los tuviera presentes. Era lo menos que el pelinegro podía hacer para honrar la presencia de los Lupin.

- Algo huele delicioso por acá - Canturreó una voz femenina entrando a la habitación y sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

- Buenos días ama Ginny - El desayuno ya está listo, soltó el elfo.

- Gracias Kreacher - Contestó la pelirroja al tiempo que se acercaba a su prometido y lo besaba suavemente en los labios - Buenos días - Le dijo ella sonriente después de separarse de los labios del chico - Buenos días pequeño - Se dirigió a Teddy.

-¡Buenos días tía Ginny! - Dijo el niño recuperando su exaltación inicial - ¡Le estaba contando al tío Harry que soñé con mamá y su celebración de cumpleaños! -

- ¿Ah si? Cuéntame que yo también quiero saber - Dijo ella sentándose frente al niño y prestándole su completa atención por lo que Teddy inició su nuevamente su relato.

Harry sonrió, su ahijado los llamaba tíos desde que era muy pequeño, tanto a ellos como a toda la familia Weasley, excepto a los patriarcas de la familia a los que nombraba abuela Molly y abuelo Arthur. No obstante cuando Teddy empezaba a hablar lo había llamado _papá _cosa que hizo que se le subieran todos los colores frente a Andrómeda.

_- No Teddy, yo soy Harry - Le dijo Harry al bebé que su abuela sostenía en brazos - Andrómeda te juro que jamás lo insté a que me llamara papá - Se defendió el chico avergonzado a lo que la mujer no pudo más que reír. _

_- ¿Qué alboroto estás haciendo aquí pequeñín? - Preguntó Ginny con voz cariñosa al momento que entraba a la sala de la casa y tomaba al bebé de pelo morado en brazos. La pelirroja le sonrió a los mayores y se sentó en el suelo con el pequeño mientras hacía aparecer burbujas con su varita. Teddy reía encantado. _

_-No me molesta que te llame papá - comentó Andrómeda cuando ambos se sentaron en el sillón. _

_Harry la miró confundido y avergonzado - No podría dejar que me llame así - Respondió el chico después de un momento de silencio. - Respeto mucho memoria de Tonks y Remus como para tomar un título que no pertenece, no quisiera que Teddy creciera confundido- _

_Andrómeda lo miró con los escozor en los ojos que le provocaban las lágrimas de emoción que empezaban a acumularse. _

_- Eres un buen muchacho, me alegra que mi hija y Remus te hayan elegido como el padrino de Teddy, no creo que nadie lo haya hecho mejor - Soltó ella emocionada mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas suavemente. _

_Harry sintió como una calidez invadía su pecho al escuchar las palabras de la mujer - Siempre lo cuidaré - Dijo como respuesta con una pequeña sonrisa. _

_- Mamá - soltó el pequeño Teddy a Ginny mientras la miraba con sus grandes ojos marrones. _

_La pelirroja lo tomó con más calma que él y solo rió antes de corregirlo - No cariño, yo soy la tía Ginny - le contestó mientras acariciaba el cabello del pequeño que solo le devolvió la sonrisa, la chica miró a Harry por un momento y le guiñó un ojo. A partir de ese momento el niño había empezado a llamarles tíos. _

El plato que Kreacher puso frente a Harry lo trajo al presente, miró la hora del reloj y vio que le que le quedaba una hora antes de tener que presentarse al ministerio.

- ¿ A qué hora iremos a ver a los abuelos Weasley? - Preguntó el niño con un gracioso bigote de leche marcado sobe ellos labios. - La tía Audrey prometió que llevaría a la bebé - Exclamó contento refiriéndose a la hija de cinco meses de Percy y su esposa.

- Hasta las once cariño, cuando me tenga que ir al entrenamiento - Le contestó la pelirroja.

Este día Teddy tendría que pasar el día en la madriguera dado que se estaba quedando con ellos unos días más de los previstos, Andrómeda no se había sintiendo bien últimamente por lo que el moreno se ofreció a hacerse cargo de él. La mujer lo dudó por un momento pero al final accedió, necesitaba unos días de descanso para poder reponer fuerzas, no obstante tanto Harry como Ginny tenían trabajo por lo que requerían ayuda de la señora Weasley, quien gustosa se quedaba con el pequeño alegando que extrañaba tener niños en la casa.

- Está bien - Respondió el niño alegremente.

Todos sonrieron e iniciaron su desayuno.

* * *

><p>Ron caminaba con el ceño fruncido por los pasillos del departamento de aurores. Generalmente no tenía problema los lunes de trabajo. Para el los lunes era los días más relajados, su hora de entrada era a las once de la mañana y salía a las dos de la tarde, a veces antes, por tanto tenía tiempo de recuperarse de una noche de juerga, sin embargo este lunes había sido despertado de súbito cuando el patronus de Harry le dijo que debía presentarse en el ministerio a las ocho en punto. Llegó hasta la puerta que rezaba Coordinador de Aurores. Abrió la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria haciendo que Harry, que se encontraba sentado al otro lado de su escritorio levantara una ceja interrogante.<p>

Ron volvió a cerrar la puerta y soltó un gruñido al dejarse caer en la silla frente a su cuñado.

-Buenos días a ti también Ron - soltó Harry intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

- Nada de buenos Harry, dime por qué estoy aquí tres horas antes de la debida - soltó el pelirrojo de mal humor.

- Al parecer no dormiste bien - Respondió el pelinegro.

- No pude dormir en toda la noche, y cuando al fin logro cerrar los ojos tu maldito patronus ilumina toda la habitación - Bufó el chico.

- ¡Hey, no es mi culpa que te hayas seguido la juerga! - Soltó Harry ligeramente ofendido por la actitud del chico.

- ¡Si no le seguí a la juerga! - Exclamó Ronald.

- ¡Como no, Ginny y yo te vimos desaparecer con esa chica que estuvo contigo en la mesa! - Respondió su cuñado con una mirada triunfal.

Las orejas del chico se colorearon instantáneamente de color rojo al recordar su huida de la fiesta de la noche anterior.

- Bueno si… Pero eso no significa que haya seguido la juerga - Respondió él finalmente en una especie de murmullo mal humorado.

- Como sea - Soltó Harry restándole importancia al asunto - No te hice venir para hablar de tus actividades nocturnas -

Ron aflojó el ceño y se sentó derecho en la silla escuchando a su amigo.

- Se ha registrado una nueva ola delictiva - Soltó Harry centrándose en el trabajo - La noche del sábado se tuvo registro de un par de Muggles asaltados en el centro de Londres y anoche una pareja de magos también fueron atacados, no tuvieron heridas graves, sin embargo están muy enojados porque destruyeron la sala de su casa, además registraron unos cuantos objetos desaparecidos - Comentó Harry mientras le mostraba unos archivos - Teniendo en cuenta estos ataques y los de las semanas anteriores podemos concluir que no se tratan de incidentes al azar sino que todos están relacionados, mira - Dijo el chico de anteojos apuntando hacia una serie de anotaciones que estaban en los archivos - Todos se tratan de asaltos -

- ¿Crees que se podría tratar de mortifagos ? - Preguntó el pelirrojo con cautela.

- No lo creo, a pesar de que son ataques con cierto grado de violencia no llega a ser ni la sombra de los ataques de los seguidores de Vodemort - Respondió Harry con el ceño levemente fruncido sin levantar la vista de los informes - Se nos ha asignado este caso, por eso te necesito acá, iremos a visitar a la pareja atacada para intentar averiguar lo más que podamos del tema - Respondió el chico.

Ron sonrió de lado - ¡Al fin un poco de acción! - Soltó poniéndose de pie, contento de poder salir en una misión, en la actualidad no existían casos demasiado complejos como para necesitar seguimiento, por lo que tenía más de tres meses que el par de amigos no salían a una misión, Ron normalmente se encargaba de atender casos pequeños como alguna riña que se salía de control o algún tipo de robo en las tiendas. Por su parte Harry como coordinador del departamento de aurores se dedicaba a asignar las misiones a los aurores y darle seguimiento a los casos, por lo que la vida laboral de los amigos carecía generalmente de emoción extrema.

- Así es - Comentó Harry imitando la sonrisa de su amigo y guardando los expedientes, le tendió al pelirrojo la carpeta de la pareja atacada y rodeó su escritorio para llegar a su lado - ¿Ya no tienes ganas de asesinarme? - Preguntó el chico de anteojos divertido mientras salían de la oficina.

- Harry, sales con mi hermana, siempre tengo ganas de matarte - Respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Harry solo pudo reír.

* * *

><p>Hermione miró a su alrededor en King Cross habían pasado varios años desde que había estado ahí por última vez. Estiró el cuello sintiendo como se liberaba la tensión, habían sido tres largas horas de viaje. Se las pudo haber ahorrado dado que el ministerio puso un traslador a su disposición, sin embargo ella negó la oferta y prefirió hacer el viaje de manera tradicional.<p>

Se había dicho que era porque quería disfrutar de la transición durante el viaje al dejar su vida de los últimos cuatro años a la vida que iniciaría a partir de ese día, sin embargo ella sabía que se estaba mintiendo, en realidad le asustaba lo que pudiera encontrar en Londres, le aterraba la idea de toparse con Ron. Sabía que era algo que tendía que suceder tarde o temprano, no obstante si en sus manos estaba lo retrasaría lo más que pudiera, no estaba lista en absoluto para toparse con ese par de ojos azules que eran capaz de doblegar su voluntad.

Tomó aire profundamente, se acomodó la pequeña bolsa que cruzaba su pecho, era la misma que había utilizado años atrás cuando ella y sus dos amigos habían partido en aquella peligrosa misión para derrocar a Voldemort, en aquel entonces había servido como herramienta indispensable para su supervivencia, ahora simplemente transportaba su equipaje. Aferró con su otra mano la bolsa de mano que llevaba y emprendió su camino al ministerio.

Había acordado con Kingsley que se encontraría ese día en la que sería su oficina para hablar del tema del trabajo, por otra parte el ministerio le había ofrecido una casa a su disposición para que viviera, cosa que le cayó como anillo al dedo dado que no tenía donde quedarse, sus padres hacía un par de años que se habían mudado a Australia y en lo que a familia respecta no tenía a nadie más. Además no le había avisado aún a ninguno de sus amigos que acerca de su mudanza por lo que nadie estaba enterado.

Caminó hasta meterse a uno de los baños de la estación y cuando se aseguró que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor se desapareció.

Aterrizó con paso firme en un callejón a unos metros del ministerio. Se acomodó nuevamente la ropa y caminó con paso firme. Ingresó al lugar y estaba tal como lo recordaba exceptuando que el horrible monumento que estaba en el atrio del lugar había sido reemplazado por uno que denominaban "Monumento a los caídos", dio pequeños pasos mirando a su alrededor hasta que llegó a los ascensores, tenía que dirigirse al segundo piso para poder llegar a su oficina. Ingresó al pequeño espacio junto con unos recados que iban volando a su alrededor.

Pulso el botón e hizo el recorriendo con nerviosismo, sabía que Harry y Ron trabajaban en ese departamento y no deseaba toparse a ninguno de los dos en este momento, con Ron porque no se sentía preparada para verlo, y a Harry porque quería darle la sorpresa a él y a Ginny de su llegada.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso y se abrieron las puertas, caminó lo más firme que pudo mientras sentía como le temblaban las piernas. El pasillo estaba vacío. Soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo y caminó presurosamente hasta llegar al lugar que le habían indicado, en el trayecto se topó con unos cuantos desconocidos, algunos no volteaban a verla, sin embargo habían otros que abrían mucho los ojos al reconocerla, haciéndola sentir incómoda.

Llegó hasta la puerta que rezaba "Subdirector de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica", giró el pomo para ingresar y poder escapar de las miradas curiosas. No había nadie dentro por lo que ella pudo curiosear un poco, era un despacho amplio con una ventana encantada que recreaba la vista de la ciudad de Londres, eso creaba un ambiente luminoso, había un gran escritorio de caoba en al medio con una silla de cuero reclinable detrás. Pudo vislumbrar dos libreros bastante grandes con varios libros en ellos y con algunos estantes vacíos para que ella pueda acomodar los suyos. Frente al escritorio había un par de sillas y a un lado un sillón y una planta. Lo inspeccionó y decidió que le gustaba, era bonito y sabía que podría trabajar a gusto.

Se acercó a libros y empezó a inspeccionar los ejemplares, varios de ellos ya los había leído, sin embargo había unos muchos otros que no, tomó uno de color verde musgo y empezó a examinarlo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso a la imponente figura de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

El hombre sonrió cuando la vio.

- Hermione, es un gusto verte - Soltó.

La aludida dejó el libro rápidamente y se acercó al hombre a saludar. Ella le tendió la mano en un gesto formal sin embargo él tiró de ella en un cálido abrazo.

-El gusto es mío Kingsley - Dijo cuando se separaron.

- Me alegra que hayas aceptado unirte a nuestro equipo - Comentó el hombre mientras tomaban asiendo en el sillón del despacho.

- Fue un honor haber recibido la oferta Kingsley, la verdad ansiaba volver a Londres - Se sinceró la castaña.

- Entonces ambos nos hicimos un favor - Respondió el hombre sonriente. - Déjame que te explique los detalles de tu puesto -

- Por su puesto - dijo la chica escuchando atenta lo que el ministro de magia tenía por decirle.

* * *

><p>- Esos ancianos no dieron mucha información - Soltó Ron nuevamente mal humorado al entrar horas más tarde en el despacho de Harry.<p>

- Lo sé - Comentó Harry dejándose caer en su silla - Al menos tenemos la lista de los objetos desaparecidos, tal vez podamos hacer una relación con los otros robos - Dijo el moreno intentando buscarle el lado positivo al asunto.

- Al menos - Soltó Ron poniéndose de pie, miró su reloj - Será mejor que me vaya a casa por algo de comer antes de ir a la tienda-

- De acuerdo, te avisaré si hay algún cambio - Contestó Harry quintándose los lentes y frotándose el puente de la nariz para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que estaba empezando a sentir.

- Claro - dijo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose hasta la puerta - Hasta luego Harry -

- Adiós Ron… - Comentó el chico colocándose los lentes de nuevo - ¡Espera! - Gritó deteniendo al pelirrojo.

- ¿ Qué? ¿Qué pasa? - Se alertó el chico poniéndose en guardia.

- Puedes llevarle estos documentos a Kinsgley, te queda de paso - Comentó Harry tendiéndole una carpeta a su amigo -

-¡Harry no paso por el despacho de Kingsley! - Bufó Ron.

- No está en su despacho, está en la oficina del subdirector de Aplicación de la ley mágica, está recibiendo al nuevo integrante del puesto - Comentó Harry mientras el chico tomaba las carpetas.

- Al fin saldremos de la incertidumbre, no sé porque tanto misterio - comentó Ron dirigiéndose nuevamente a la puerta. Harry solo se encogió de hombros.

- Gracias Ron, nos vemos después -

-Hasta luego - Respondió el aludido cerrando la puerta.

Caminó con pasos largos a dejar el encargo para poder partir a casa. Su estómago empezaría a reclamarle en cualquier momento la falta de comida. La puerta de la oficina estaba entreabierta y esta por tocar cuando una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo lo detuvo helándole la sangre.

-¡¿Cómo que no está listo?! - Exclamó la mujer.

- Lo siento, pero Robert lo desalojó hace una semana y lo dejó totalmente inhabitable, la casa tendrá que ser prácticamente reconstruida - Se excusó el ministro avergonzado.

-¿Qué voy a hacer Kingsley? No tengo donde quedarme - Dijo ella en un susurro desesperado.

Ron pegó más la oreja a la puerta sintiendo como su corazón latía contra su pecho amenazando con salírsele.

- ¿Ni una habitación? - Preguntó esperanzada.

- Lo siento Hermione, al parecer el hombre no tenía sentido de la higiene, aún con magia nos tomará unas semanas poder hacer habitable la casa, en cualquier otro momento te ofreceríamos otra, sin embargo ahora todas están ocupadas - Dijo el ministro.

Ronald no escuchó la frase completa de Kinsgley dado que en su mente solo se repetía el nombre de Hermione una y otra vez. No era cierto, no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí, que ella ocuparía ese puesto. Se sintió ligeramente Mareado.

- De verdad lo Siento Hermione - Dijo el hombre.

Ella soltó un suspiro derrotado - No te preocupes, supongo que tendré que buscar una pensión o una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante - comentó abatida.

Ron abrió la puerta y antes de que su cerebro pueda ser capaz de procesar las palabras soltó

- Te puedes quedar conmigo -

* * *

><p><strong>Hola que tal chicos, antes que nada disculpen la tardanza estuve de viaje todo el fin de semana y apenas llegué ayer, por lo que no tuve oportunidad de actualizar el domingo. Muchas gracias a todos los que están agregando la historia a favoritos y a quienes se toman la molestia de comentar.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado es capi, nos leemos la próxima semana :)**


	4. Palabras Pendientes

**4 Palabras Pendiente **

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para Hermione, su corazón latía desaforado mientras la voz de Ronald Weasley hacía eco en su cabeza. No se volteó, no se sentía capaz de controlar su cuerpo, sus manos habían empezado a temblar e incluso las nauseas leves amenazaban con invadirla. De todas las personas que había esperado toparse en su primera hora de visita en Londres él era la última.

- Ronald ¿Qué haces aquí?- Soltó Kingsley sin percatarse la crisis interna que estaban viviendo los chicos.

Ron observaba la espalda de Hermione, estaba tensa, podía notarlo a kilómetros y él era la razón, no estaba seguro de como le hacía sentir esa afirmación. Entró con paso lento a la oficina y se obligó a apartar la vista.

- Eh si… lo siento por irrumpir así Kingsley, escuché el problema que enfrenta… Hermione… eh yo, quise ayudar.. eh, disculpa - Dijo el chico más nervioso que nunca.

Hermione suspiró para infundirse valor y se volteó para encontrarse con sus ojos azules, automáticamente sintió como dejaba de respirar, estaba tan guapo, más de lo que recordaba, su cabello rojo ligeramente largo le caía levemente sobre los ojos tan azules como siempre y tan llenos de sentimientos que ella no supo interpretar. Imposiblemente alto y mucho más fuerte de lo que ella podía vislumbrar en sus recuerdos, el entrenamiento de Auror le había sentado muy bien. También se le veía cansado y con unas leves ojeras, pero a pesar de todo acordó que sus recuerdos no le hacían justicia.

- Ronald - Soltó sorprendida de que su voz no fuera un susurro tembloroso.

- Hola Hermione - Contestó él sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaría a temblar en cualquier momento. Observaba como un mechón de cabello le caía sobre la frente y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de apartárselo como hacía antiguamente, sus ojos castaños lo miraban con sorpresa y aprehensión, tenía el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, pero él no pudo encontrarla más guapa. Se veía un poco más delgada de como él la recordaba y el cabello lo tenía hermosamente largo, de nuevo sentía esa necesidad de pasar sus dedos en esas sedosas hebras. No sabía que debía hacer ¿Debía tenderle la mano y saludarla de esa forma tan impersonal? ó quizás ¿Debía a cercarse y abrazarla fuertemente como si nada entre ellos hubiese cambiado nunca? Estaba tan confundido, así que simplemente se quedó ahí plantado con dos metros de separación entre ellos.

- Vaya, caes como el cielo entonces - Comentó Kingsley ajeno a todo y sonriendo amablemente al chico - Verás la casa que le brindamos a Hermione no está disponible en este momento y ella no tiene donde quedarse, supongo que a ella le parecerá bien quedarse con un viejo amigo, ¿No? - Le preguntó el moreno a la chica que abrió escandalosamente los ojos.

Hermione sintió la imperiosa necesidad de plantarle un bofetón al ministro porque sus palabras, aunque bien intencionadas, la ponían en una encrucijada. El hombre no sabía la historia entre ellos, y no tenía razón para saberla tampoco, por lo que él asumía que le estaba haciendo un favor a la chica, ella no pudo más que sonreír forzadamente y contestar.

-Oh No te preocupes Kingsley, no quiero ser una molestia para Ronald - Se disculpó con cortesía esperando que el tema se diera por zanjado.

-No eres una molestia - Soltó el chico de repente.

La castaña le dirigió la mirada que él no supo interpretar - No Ronald, estoy bien, no te preocupes, buscaré una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante hasta que la casa esté lista - Le dijo recuperando la compostura y poniendo su máscara de amable indiferencia.

- No tienes por qué, tengo suficiente espacio para alojarte cuando lo necesites - Contestó él mirándola de esa manera a la que la chica era incapaz de resistirse en el pasado, su seguridad titubeó y estuvo a punto de mandarlo todo al caño y aceptar, sin embargo la parte sensata de su cabeza se lo impidió.

- En Serio Ronald, estoy bien - Soltó ella después de unos segundos.

- ¿Segura Hermione? - Preguntó Kingsley interfiriendo.

- Si, claro no se agobien - Comentó ella sonriendo para tranquilizarlos.

Ron la evaluaba en silencio, por alguna razón se sentía enojado por el rechazo de la castaña, aunque él era consiente de que se lo merecía, al fin y al cabo él la había dejado, no obstante sin ser capaz de controlarse soltó.

- Tan obstinada como siempre - Dijo mientras le tendía al ministro la carpeta que Harry le había enviado - Te la manda Harry - comentó antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la oficina.

Hermione se quedó ahí, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, sin embargo cuando al fin tenía algo coherente que decir el chico ya había desaparecido de la oficina.

Kingsley carraspeó trayendo a la realidad a la castaña - ¿Segura que estarás bien? - cuestionó el hombre mirándola con sus orbes negros.

Ella le devolvió la mirada por dos segundos antes de contestar - Claro, no te preocupes, iré a conseguir una habitación - Sonrió para quitarle importancia aunque por dentro estaba hecha un cúmulo de sentimientos.

- Bueno Hermione, nuevamente me disculpo por este inconveniente, no te necesitaremos hasta dentro de una semana para revisar unos cuantos detalles, mientras tanto no tienes necesidad de venir, disculpa que te deje pero tengo que revisar unos pendientes, Bienvenida a Londres - Soltó el moreno palmeándole cariñosamente la espalda antes de salir de la oficina. Ella a penas alcanzó a musitar un gracias.

* * *

><p>- ¡Mamá ya estoy aquí! - Anunció Ginny entrando en la casa de sus padres. Recién había terminado el entrenamiento y estaba con ganas de llegar a su casa, darse una buena ducha y tirarse en el sillón, sin embargo tenía que pasar por Teddy.<p>

- ¿Qué tal tu día querida? - Preguntó Molly desde la cocina donde se encargaba de lavar los trastes que recién habían utilizado para la comida.

- Cansado, pero todo bien, tenemos excelentes jugadas para la temporada - Dijo la chica atravesando la puerta y sentándose en una de las sillas - ¿Dónde está Teddy? - Preguntó sonriente, adoraba a ese niño.

- Está en el Jardín con Audrey y la bebé, está encantado con ella - Comentó la pelirroja mujer secándose las manos en el raído delantal que tenía puesto.

- Bien, ya va siendo hora de su baño - Comentó la chica cerrando los ojos y despatarrándose en la silla. Molly miró a su hija y se dejó invadir por la sensación de orgullo que la llenó al ver el cariño con el que trataba al pequeño Teddy, si bien no era hijo de ella, la joven pelirroja había asumido sin problema el papel de madre sustituta para él. - Iré a por él para irnos a casa - Dijo haciendo ademán de levantarse.

La regordeta mujer la detuvo - Espera Ginny, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo -

La menor de los Weasley miró a su madre con el ceño fruncido por la extrañeza. -¿Qué sucede? -

La señora Weasley tomó asiento frente Ginny y clavó sus ojos en ella, abrió la boca para decir algo pero volvió a cerrarla rápidamente.

- ¿Qué sucede mamá? Me asustas - Soltó la chica revelando un atisbo de preocupación

-Bien, lo siento. Verás, hoy pasé con Andrómeda para llevarle un poco de comida ya vez que la pobre mujer no tiene nadie que le haga compañía más que Teddy… - Comenzó la pelirroja mayor.

Ginny asintió apremiándola a continuar.

- Andrómeda está muy enferma Ginny - Soltó entonces la señora Weasley - Hoy que fui a verla estaba ardiendo en fiebre, tuve que pedirle a Percy que me ayudara a llevarla a San Mungo antes de que se fuera al trabajo. Los sanadores dicen que es viruela de Dragón ya que le ha empezado a salir el sarpullido, sin embargo por su edad dicen que corre mucho riesgo - Le dijo a su hija preocupada.

Ginny abrió los ojos con sorpresa y no dijo nada por un momento, finalmente tomó aire y soltó la temida pregunta - ¿Puede Morir? -

La señora Weasley bajó la vista hacia el trapo de cocina que estaba en la mesa - Los sanadores no asegura nada, es tratable por su puesto y ahora está bajo observación pero sus defensas están muy bajas y su edad no le ayuda - Contestó finalmente.

La joven pelirroja asintió procesando toda la información adquirida.

- ¿Harry lo sabe ya ?- preguntó luego de unos segundos.

- No y tampoco Teddy, Andrómeda no quiere que el niño lo sepa hasta que esté un poco más estable -

- Bien, hablaré con Harry esta noche y mañana iré a ver Andrómeda - Dijo la chica suspirando, de repente se sentía más cansada que cuando había llegado a la madriguera.

-Iré por Teddy - Dijo Molly poniéndose de pie.

-De acuerdo - Respondió mecánicamente la chica.

La preocupación la embargó ante la enfermedad de la mujer y las consecuencias que podría traer consigo, si la abuela de Teddy fallecía Harry y ella tendrían que hacerse cargo del pequeño. Ella adoraba al niño y le gustaba pasar tiempo con él y sabía que Harry también, su prometido se había tomado el papel de mentor y padrino muy enserio a pesar de ser bastante joven, y a Ginny no le atemorizaba la idea de hacerse cargo del niño en caso de que su abuela falleciera, estaba lista para cargar con esa responsabilidad de ser necesario ya que sabría que contarían con el apoyo de su familia, sin embargo lo que la llenaba de temor era el hecho de como lo tomaría el pequeño. Teddy había sufrido una gran pérdida desde que era a penas un bebé y lo único estable en su mundo eran ellos y su abuela, Ginny no sabía si sería capaz de soportar ver el corazón del niño romperse si otra tragedia golpeaba su vida. Un par de pasos la sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Tía Ginny! - Soltó Teddy corriendo en la cocina y parándose frente a ella - ¡La bebé Molly ya se puede sentar sola! - Comentó el pequeño emocionado ante la proeza de la hija de su hermano.

- ¿De verdad? Ya pronto será una niña grande - Comentó la pelirroja sonriéndole de vuelta.

- ¡Si y cuando sea una niña grande podrá jugar conmigo y con Victoire cuando viene de visita! - Soltó él con los ojitos brillantes. Ginny sintió su corazón llenarse de ternura.

- Así es Teddy, ahora corre por tus cosas que ya nos vamos a casa - Le dijo acariciándole el pelo.

- Está bien - Dijo antes de salir disparado escaleras arriba.

-Hola Ginny - Comentó Audrey entrando a la cocina junto a Molly y la bebé.

-Hola Audrey, ¿cómo está esta muñequita?- Preguntó la chica levantándose y caminando hacia su sobrina que le mostró su desdentada sonrisa - Teddy me contó que ya se sienta sola - Dijo tomándola en brazos.

-Oh si, esa proeza la descubriremos recientemente- Comentó su cuñada apartándose un mechón de su largo y negro cabello de la cara.

- Estás creciendo muy rápido Molly - Le dijo la menor de los Weasley a la bebé que jugaba con uno de los botones del uniforme de Quidditch que llevaba aún puesto.

- Oh, me hace pensar en lo mucho que todos mis hijos han crecido - soltó la señora Weasley suspirando con nostalgia -Poco a poco están formando sus propias familias-

Audrey le sonrió cariñosa a su suegra y Ginny solo puso los ojos en blanco aún sonriendo ante el dramatismo de su madre.

-Mamá nos dices eso cada vez que venimos-

-No puedo evitarlo- Contestó la mujer ligeramente a la defensiva - Algún día entenderás lo que es ser madre - Le dijo con cariño.

-¡Ya estoy listo! - Dijo Teddy mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras con su pequeña mochila en el hombro.

- Teddy no corras en las escaleras - Se escuchó decir a coro por un par de voces.

La señora Weasley y Ginny se miraron sorprendidas. Audrey solo soltó una carcajada.

* * *

><p>La puerta de Sortilegios Weasley se abrió de golpe haciendo que los Micropuffs que dormían apaciblemente en uno de los estantes se sobresaltaran.<p>

- Vaya, vaya, al parecer el pequeño Ronnie está de mal humor - Comentó George sonriendo socarronamente desde el mostrador.

-Cállate- Soltó mientras colgaba su capa en el perchero.

- ¿Mal día? - Preguntó Angelina saliendo detrás de uno de los estantes con un par de cajas pequeñas en las manos.

-Un día del demonio- Soltó recargando sus codos en el mostrador a un lado de su hermano.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?- Preguntó su cuñada llegando hasta ellos.

Ron se pasó las manos por el cabello antes de dejar escapar todo el aire que había en sus pulmones.

- No - Dijo finalmente.

La morena se encogió de hombros - De acuerdo, entonces me tengo que ir, solo vine por un par de estas - Dijo sacudiendo los paquetes que traía en las manos.

- Hasta luego Angie - Se despidió de su cuñada mientras esta se acercaba y besaba rápidamente a George en los labios.

-Nos vemos en casa - Le susurró con una sonrisa pícara.

-Oh claro que si, tenemos un asunto pendiente- comentó el gemelo guiñándole un ojo a su novia. Ella se sonrojó violentamente.

-Perturbador- Dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras se incorporaba.

George rió mientras veía a Angelina salir por la puerta, el establecimiento estaba vació, era poco antes de las cuatro de la tarde y generalmente en ese horario no había demasiado movimiento.

-¿Me contarás que te pasa Ronnie? - Preguntó George mirando con una media sonrisa a su hermano.

El pelirrojo lo miró debatiendo entre guardarse sus sentimientos y atormentarse en silencio o contárselo a George y someterse a sus burlas. Se decidió por la segunda opción, no le entusiasmaba la idea de que su hermano se riera su costa, sin embargo él sabía dar buenos consejos cuando se requería.

- Hermione - Soltó finalmente - Eso pasa -

George levantó las cejas - Ron, creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto y habíamos acordado que unas noches con algunas chicas lo solucionarían -

-No entiendes - Dijo Ron mirándolo luciendo ligeramente alterado - Creí que a estas alturas ya podría manejar la situación y de cierta forma mi vida se estaba encaminando, es decir, trabajo en el ministerio y acá en la tienda, salgo con algunas chicas, me reúno con amigos, juego Quidditch los fines de semana, voy a fiestas - Apuntaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frente al mostrador - Había logrado no pensar en ella demasiado y cuando creí que al fin estaría bien, que podría continuar con mi vida normalmente y olvidarla por siempre… ella regresa a Londres - Soltó desesperado.

George abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Hermione volvió?-

-¡Si, ella volvió y trabajaremos en el mismo piso! - Exclamó el chico deteniéndose en seco - Me topé con ella hoy - le contó a su hermano.

-¿Y qué pasó?- Pregunto el pelirrojo mayor poniéndole total atención al relato.

-Llegó hoy por lo que pude entender. No tiene donde quedarse y yo lo escuché por accidente… le ofrecí quedarse conmigo- el chico hizo un amago de sonrisa.

-¿Se quedará contigo?- preguntó su hermano sorprendido.

-No, sigue siendo tan obstinada como siempre, me dijo que buscaría una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante-

George pensó un poco antes de responderle a Ron.

-¿Sabes? Creo que fue lo mejor, es decir no se han visto en más de dos años, y las cosas entre ustedes no terminado muy bien, tal vez lo correcto es que cada quien esté por su lado, no sabemos que tan mal se pueden poner las cosas-

El interpelado lo miró para después soltar - Supongo que tienes razón, es mejor así, ya veremos con el tiempo como se van dando las cosas en el Ministerio, tal vez podamos retomar de alguna manera la amistad ¿No? - Preguntó sin siquiera él mismo creer sus palabras.

-No te ilusiones tanto Ronnie, puede que ella aún siga molesta, recuerda que no hay nada peor que el resentimiento de una mujer - Le comentó divertido para aliviar el ambiente.

Ron soltó una risita por lo bajo, no pudieron continuar con la conversación ya que un par de clientes ingresaron al establecimiento.

La tarde transcurrió con tranquilidad poco a poco la tienda se fue llenando de personas que iban tanto a ver como a comprar. El chico no se dio tiempo de pensar en Hermione nuevamente ya que se dedicó a ocupar su mente con el trabajo y la investigación pendiente que tenía con Harry.

Después de varias horas se desperezó cansado mientras veía a un cliente salir contento con una caja de turrones sangra narices.

- Puedes irte si quieres - le dijo George saliendo de la bodega - Yo cierro -

Él no se lo pensó ni dos veces, tenía ganas de llegar a su casa y recuperar todo el sueño perdido de la noche anterior.

- De acuerdo, no vemos mañana entonces - Le dijo tomando su capa del perchero.

El gemelo miraba interesado por la ventana - Ron, ¿No es esa Hermione? - Le preguntó señalando con la cabeza a la chica que salía de un callejón. Se veía enojada.

El interpelado levantó la cabeza tan rápido que su hermano temió que se haya hecho daño en el cuello.

-Si es - Soltó como única respuesta viendo su menuda figura caminar cerca de la tienda, sin darle tiempo al pelirrojo de añadir algo salió de la tienda.

Hermione estaba de mal humor, había ido al Caldero Chorreante en busca de una habitación, grande fue su sorpresa al decirle que todas estaban ocupadas, le recomendaron otra pensión al otro de la ciudad y al llegar se encontró con la misma situación ¿Qué pasaba en el mundo mágico que no había ni un solo rincón disponible para ella? Llevaba horas vagando por la ciudad en busca de otro lugar donde quedarse sin embargo al parecer esas eran las únicas pensiones mágicas en todo Londres. Como último recurso ahora se encontraba vagando por el callejón Diagon con la esperanza de encontrar aunque sea un lugar de mala muerte donde pasar la noche. Empezaba a pensar que volver a Londres no había sido tan buena idea. Estaba frustrada y tenía unas imperiosas ganas de montarse en un tren y volver a Francia, no obstante ahí tampoco tenía ya departamento.

Derrotada se dejó caer en una silla de una cafetería en algún lugar del callejón. Puso sus codos en la mesa y se llevó las manos al rostro. Que primer día tan malo.

-¿Todo bien? - Preguntó una voz masculina que le erizó los vellos de la nuca. _Justamente lo que necesitaba_ pensó sarcástica.

- Hola de nuevo Ronald - Dijo levantando el rostro para verlo ahí plantando frente a ella, fue justo en ese momento que notó que estaba a unos cuantos metros de Sortilegios Weasley.

- ¿Encontraste habitación? - Preguntó el chico fingiendo desinterés.

Ella lo miró, estuvo a punto de decirle que si, que tenía un lugar donde quedarse y que se fuera, sin embargo él la observó de tal manera que no fue capaz de mentirle.

- No, al parecen en la ciudad hay solo dos pensiones y todas están ocupadas ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó haciendo un mohín que al pelirrojo no pudo parecerle más que adorable. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

- La próxima semana empieza la temporada de Quidditch, muchos viajan para poder estar presentes en los partidos - Explicó él.

- Vaya - Soltó ella sin ánimos de agregar nada más.

- ¿Entonces sigues sin tener donde quedarte?- Cuestionó Ronald.

Ella suspiró mientras veía como uno de los empleados de la tienda se acercaba con paso perezoso para tomar su orden. - No, no tengo - Bufó frustrada.

-¿Les puedo tomar su orden? - Preguntó el mesero al llegar a la mesa.

- Un café - Dijo ella dirigiéndole una rápida mirada.

-Que sean dos - Apuntó en pelirrojo sorprendiendo a Hermione.

El mesero asintió y se retiró.

Hermione le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole al joven Weasley que se siente. Él lo hizo sin rechistar.

- La oferta de mi departamento aún está en pie - Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

La castaña lo miró profundamente sintiéndose ligeramente mareada, ahí estaba el chico que le había roto el corazón planteándole quedarse con él, rescatándola de su terrible día.

Sentía que la cabeza empezaba punzarle y en ese momento todo el cansancio del día cayó sobre sus hombros.

Podía rechazar la oferta nuevamente y seguir vagando por la ciudad, aún le quedaba la opción de los hoteles muggles, aunque eso implicaba que tendría que conseguir un poco de euros; ó podía ir con Ronald esa noche y buscar una solución lógica al día siguiente.

Estaba segura de que se arrepentiría de la decisión y aunque su parte sensata le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que se negase finalmente dijo.

- Te tomo la palabra -

Él sonrió radiantemente y cuando el mesero pasaba le dijo - Los cafés para llevar - El chico solo asintió.

* * *

><p>Harry llegó a su casa sintiendo un profundo alivio a penas puso un pie dentro. Había tenido un día agotador lleno de reuniones y asignaciones.<p>

Kreacher salió a su encuentro.

- Buenas noches amo Harry - Dijo el elfo.

-Kreacher, deberías estar ya descansando - Reprendió suavemente el moreno.

- Lo sé señor, Kreacher ya se iba a su habitación cuando lo escuchó llegar. La señorita Weasley hizo la cena esta noche -

El chico le sonrió con simpatía al elfo que algún momento había detestado.

-Gracias, bajaré a cenar en un momento, buenas noches-

- Buenas noches señor- dijo la criatura antes de retirarse a una habitación del final del pasillo.

El chico lo vio perderse y subió las escaleras, pasó por la habitación de Teddy para encontrárselo dormido, entró sorteando objetos tirados en el suelo y cerró las ventanas para impedir el paso del gélido viento, acomodó la cobija del niño que ahora tenía una cabellera rubia y salió nuevamente.

Siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con Ginny, habitación que en algún momento había pertenecido a su padrino.

- Hola cielo - Dijo la pelirroja al escucharlo llegar, estaba sentada en el tocador de la habitación peinando su larga cabellera de fuego.

- Hola hermosa - Contestó él acercándose y besándole el cuello.

-¿Día largo?- Preguntó su prometida levantándose y envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

- Cansado, bastantes reuniones - Comentó tomándola por la cintura.

Ginny se mordió el labio dubitativa entre hablarle en ese momento al chico a cerca de Andrómeda o después.

-¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó él poniendo su mano en su mejilla.

Ella decidió que era el momento para hablar de la situación. Le tomó de la mano y lo guió a la cama para que ambos se sentasen.

- Hablé hoy con mamá- Empezó - Andrómeda está bastante mal, los sanadores le diagnosticaron viruela de dragón, sin embargo corre riesgo por su edad - Soltó la chica.

- ¿Andrómeda está muriendo?- Preguntó Harry sorprendido.

La chica no supo que responderle - Los sanadores la están tratando pero tiene las defensas muy bajas - comentó ella en respuesta.

- ¿Has hablado con Teddy?- Cuestionó el chico de ojos verdes poniéndose de pie.

-No, su abuela no quiere que lo sepa hasta que se encuentre mejor, mañana iré a verla -

-iré contigo -

-¿No tienes que presentarte al ministerio? -

-Si, pero avisaré que llegaré un poco más tarde - Dijo Harry mirando a su novia preocupado.

Ella reflejó su mirada - Temo por Teddy - Exclamó Ginny - No sé si el niño pueda soportar la pérdida si llegase a suceder-

Harry la tomó de los hombros - Tranquila cielo, no hay que anticiparnos, lo importante ahora es la salud de Andrómeda, después nos encargaremos de lo que venga -

Ella asintió - Tienes razón - Le besó los labios suavemente - Ven, vamos abajo, te hice la cena -

Él asintió y la besó nuevamente antes de tomarle la mano y bajar al primer piso.

* * *

><p>-Bienvenida a mi casa - Dijo el pelirrojo abriendo la puerta del departamento y encendiendo las luces.<p>

Él la dejó pasar primero intentando actuar como un caballero, por algún extraño motivo tenía la necesidad de demostrarle a Hermione que ahora él era diferente. Ella ingresó con paso lento y se quedó parada en el corredor de la casa, él la siguió y cerró la puerta.

Ambos se quedaron ahí parados y un extraño e incómodo silencio se posó en el ambiente.

La chica cambió su peso de un pie a otro, incómoda. Ron la observaba como hipnotizado sin poder creerse que Hermione realmente estuviera frente a él después de todos estos años, su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza y temía que si la chica se acercaba un poco más a él podría escuchar claramente sus erráticos latidos.

Ella carraspeó y desvió la vista hacia el lugar intentado no toparse con sus ojos, aún le parecía irreal toda situación, él le parecía irreal. Las nauseas seguían presentes en su cuerpo y temía que si no se movía vomitaría ahí mismo.

-Tienes un bonito departamento- Dijo ella para aliviar la tensión, aunque en realidad no había más que el pasillo.

El pelirrojo parecía haber despertado de su alucinación y se sonrojó al darse cuenta que debía parecer un idiota ahí plantado.

- Eh… si gracias, déjame mostrarte donde puedes quedarte - Dijo avanzando hacia derecha donde se encontraban tres puertas.

-Esta es mi habitación - Indicó él refiriéndose a la primera puerta que estaba en el pasillo, ella solo asintió. - Esta de acá - Dijo señalando la habitación de alado - Es donde te quedarás, antes este era el cuarto de George pero ya tiene un tiempo que él y Angelina se mudaron - Abrió y la dejó pasar primero nuevamente pasando detrás de ella y encendiendo la luz.

La habitación era amplia, pintada de un color azul claro, había una ventana grande con las cortinas abiertas dejando ver una buena parte del callejón Diagon. No había gran cosa dentro, en medio había una cama grande con sábanas azul marino bordeada de un par de mesitas de noche a cada lado, una de ellas tenía una lámpara encima, a un lado había un espejo de cuerpo completo empotrado en la pared. En un rincón había un sofá y aun lado unas estanterías con algunos adornos decorando. Finalmente ella vio un armario colocado al otro lado de la habitación, concluyó la castaña que era acogedora.

- Todo está limpio - Indicó Ron refiriéndose a la ropa de cama - Hay cobijas y toallas en el armario-

- Muchas gracias - Dijo ella girándose para observarlo, estaba bastante confundida, alterada y nerviosa. Ron notaba que ella estaba ciertamente incómoda, así que dando un paso hacia atrás preguntó - ¿Has cenado ya? -

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Iré a preparar algo para comer, te dejaré sola para que te acomodes, el baño es la puerta del fondo del pasillo por si lo necesitas - Dijo al fin saliendo de la habitación.

Hermione abrió la boca para agradecerle sin embargo no salió ninguna palabra de ella. El chico solo sonrió de lado, finalmente se retiró.

A penas la puerta se cerró detrás de ella se dejó caer en la cama, en ese momento sentía su cuerpo extremadamente pesado y al mismo tiempo como si estuviese hecho de gelatina. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas intentando externar todo el cúmulo de emociones que sentía. Estaba enojada por el frustrante y horrible primer día que había tenido, además estaba cansa, sin embargo el motivo real de sus ojos anegados era el pelirrojo que acaba de cruzar la puerta. Él, el chico que había querido con toda su alma hacía un par de años, aquel que le hizo la promesa de no olvidarla y la había roto junto con su corazón. Ella estaba sorprendida por la indiferencia que el mostraba ante la situación cuando ella estaba ahí a punto de derrumbarse. Definitivamente podía comprobar que Ronald Weasley le había olvidado, y aunque ella intentó con ganas olvidarlo se dio cuenta de aún le importaba. Se sintió estúpida. Ella también tenía que borrarlo.

Se puso de pie y se limpió las lágrimas negándose a dejarlas caer. Dio un suspiro profundo, dejó sus cosas sobre la cama y salió nuevamente al pasillo rehízo sus pasos hacia la puerta y descubrió que frente a esta estaba la sala, ingresó y a su derecha pudo apreciar la cocina que conectaba con el comedor. Ahí lo vio, indiferente y sin mostrar reacción alguna ante su presencia, estaba concentrado preparando un par de sándwiches.

- Es lo más rápido que pude encontrar - Se excusó ante él ante la sencilla cena. Ella sonrió aún plantada en el alféizar de la sala.

- sándwich está bien - Respondió avanzando hacia la cocina.

- También hice café- Dijo el chico señalando un par de tazas que descansaban en la barra. -Siéntate - le dijo indicándole un par de banquillos frente a él.

Ella lo dudó un par de segundos y finalmente se sentó frente a la barra. Ron le tendió el plato y la taza y ella los tomó.

- Gracias Ron… por todo - Dijo finalmente intentado dejar de sentirse intimidada por su presencia, intentando actuar indiferente.

- ¿Qué al tu viaje? - Se interesó él.

- Bien, todo tranquilo - dijo escuetamente.

-¿Alguien más sabe de tu regreso a la ciudad?-

Ella negó con la cabeza - Solo mis padres. Quería que fuera una sorpresa -

- Vaya que lo fue - Dijo el bajando la mirada y tomando un sorbo de su café. - ¿Por qué no te quedaste con tus padres? - Cuestionó él dándose cuenta de ese detalles.

- Se mudaron hace un año y medio a Australia, cuando estuvieron ahí hicieron una buena carpeta de clientes, además prefirieron el clima cálido - Relató ella encogiéndose de hombros - Vendieron la casa y se fueron. Los veo un par de veces al año.

Él asintió - ¿Y tu cepillo naranja con cola? - Preguntó refiriéndose a su gato.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante el mote del chico hacia su mascota.

- Se quedó en Francia, iré a por él en unos días. Le estresan las mudanzas y no quería traerlo hasta que estuviera todo establecido aquí. Me alegro no hacerlo viajar conmigo, el pobre estaría vuelto loco, se ha vuelto más cascarrabias con el paso del tiempo - Contó recordando con nostalgia a su peludo amigo.

- Ha pasado un tiempo - Apuntó Ron distraídamente, sin embargo sus palabras tomaron una connotación diferente. A la castaña se le formó un nudo en la garganta que le hizo difícil tragar el trozo de sándwich que había mordido.

Él también realizó que el ambiente se había tornado diferente.

-Así es, mucho ha cambiado- Dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

El pelirrojo quería disculparse con ella por haber dejado de escribirle, por haberle roto el corazón. Quería contarle que también para él fue difícil estar lejos de ella y que a pesar de lo mucho que lo había intentado no había podido sacarla de su cabeza. Quería que supiera que no le había perdido la pista a sus logros y que estaba endemoniadamente orgullo de ella. Quería decirle todo eso y más. Tomó aire infundiéndose de valor. Era ahora o nunca.

- Hermione… - Sus miradas se conectaron y el sintió como se quedaba sin respiración - A pasado mucho tiempo pero… - Cerró la boca buscando las palabras correctas para expresarse.

Ella lo miraba expectante con el corazón en un puño. Sentía sus erráticos latidos y el nudo en su garganta apretaba cada vez por la ansiedad de escuchar sus palabras.

- Ronald… - Susurró apremiante, quería que siguiera hablando.

El se pasó la mano por sus pelirrojos cabellos y continuó - Verás... Yo… - sin embargo no continuó porque un extraño ruido llenó la habitación.

Hermione se sobresaltó aturdida, y por ese motivo tardó en realizar que la melodía venía de su bolsillo. Era su celular. Lo sacó y leyó que era Aleric. Una punzada de culpabilidad se instaló en ella dado que desde que se había topado con el pelirrojo no había pensado ni un segundo en su novio.

Ron la miró confundido al ver que presionaba un botón en ese extraño artefacto. Ella le lanzó una mirada antes de contestar.

- Hola amor -

El alma de Ron cayó a sus pies. Estaba con alguien. Hermione estaba saliendo con alguien que no era él y se sintió estúpido por haber pensado que ella lo habría esperado todo este tiempo. Los celos y la rabia bulleron en su interior a pesar de ser consciente de que no tenía derecho. Vio como ella salía al pasillo a hablar por el artefacto con el hombre que estaba del otro lado.

El momento que se había creado anteriormente estaba más que roto y no había oportunidad de recuperarlo. Se quedó mirando la meseta intentando acompasar su respiración y evitar que todo el enojo que sentía se externara. No tenía derecho a reclamarle.

La castaña volvió al cabo de unos minutos.

- Lo siento - Se disculpó sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía - Era Aleric - Explicó sin dirigirle la mirada.

_**Ese idiota **_Pensó Ron recordando al hombre rubio de ojos castaños que había conocido hacía un par de años cuando visitó a la chica en París _**Sabía que tramaba algo**__. _

_- _Ah - Respondió él secamente sin saber que más decir, temía que si abría la boca podía decir cosas que haría que ella lo odiase, por una vez en su vida intentó controlarse. Agarró su plato y lo dejó en el fregadero.

- No comiste tu cena - Apuntó la castaña intentando aliviar la tensión que había entre ambos.

- Ya no tengo hambre - Soltó él con sequedad antes de salir hacia el pasillo sin siquiera despedirse.

Hermione se quedó ahí plantada en la cocina, sintiéndose enojada y frustrada, pero sobre todo sintiéndose decepcionada porque sabía que Ron jamás retomaría la conversación que se había quedado pendiente.

* * *

><p>Hola chicos disculpen la demora, había dicho que publicaría domingos sin embargo al parecer se me hace más fácil entre semana, se me hace bastante complicado combinar el trabajo, mis actividades y la escritura, sin embargo estoy intentando no fallar. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Hoy no tengo tiempo de contestar los comentario que me han dejado pero quiero que sepan que los leo y de verdad les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer y de comentar.<p>

Prometo pronto responderle.

Un beso enorme y mil gracias de nuevo.


End file.
